Fairy Tail Online
by FandomLifeForever123
Summary: What happens when Kazuto is asked to test out a new device, but gets trapped in the Fairy Tail dimension with no way out? He tries to find a way out anyways, duh. (This story is completed, but I'm fixing the chapters atm, so I'm keeping it listed as ongoing until I'm done)
1. The Beginning

**Ohiyo minna, this is my first fanfic/crossover I hope u like it and there might be spoilers depending on how much you've watched**

* * *

It was a normal day in Japan, Kazuto Kirigaya, a seventeen-year-old teenage guy, was strolling around town with his friend, Asuna. They were just talking about ALO and how Kazuto almost got killed.

"Hey I almost died trying to save you!" complained Kazuto.

"Yah I know." Asuna argued. "Still you could've called someone, Instead of hurting him."

"Bu-" Kazuto started to argue before he was interrupted.

"Hey Kazuto." Came a voice from behind. Kazuto turned around, and standing right behind him was Kikuoka Seijirou, the guy that recruited him to take care of the GGO killer.

"Can I help you with something?" Kazuto asked.

"Actually as a matter of fact you can." Kikuoka then looked at Asuna "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Kazuto looked nervously at Asuna, who simply nodded. "Ok let's go" Kazuto answered.

Once Asuna had gone home, Kazuto finally spoke up.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… You see… It's just that-"

"Yes?" Kazuto asked.

"Umm… We need you to test something for us." Kikuoka said anxiously.

"What is it?" Kazuto asked with suspicion evident in his eyes.

"It is a device similar to the nerve gear but rather than transport you into a VRMMO it will allow you to go to another dimension." The former investigator replied, unsure about how Kazuto would react.

"Another dimension!" Kazuto exclaimed

"Yes. We've chosen you to test it out because you have more experience than others when it comes to combat and you are used to playing VRMMOs."

"So being in this new dimension will be like playing a VRMMO?" Kazuto questioned.

"Pretty much and as a plus you will be using your SAO character." Kikuoka explained.

"So which dimension will I be transported to?" Kazuto asked.

"A world of magic... Fiore"

* * *

 **Sry that was a short chapter, I'll try to post as often as possible, but I'm busy with school work.**


	2. The Black Swordsman

**Ohiyo minna, I hope u liked chapter one. This chapter may have spoilers if u haven't seen SAO or Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

While Kazuto was out deciding if this is something he really wants to do, In the magic world of Fiore, Team Natsu was busy on a job.

"I'm all fired up!" exclaimed Natsu, as he took out another Vulcan.

"Don't you think this is getting out of hand?" asked Lucy, nervously hiding behind a rock.

"Nonsense, this is the best way to solve a dispute" Erza argued.

"This is the best way to see who the strongest wizard is" Gray agreed.

 _Of course he would agree, when it comes to contests, Erza, Natsu and Gray are the most competitive._ Lucy thought.

"Oh yeah, how many have you taken out Gray?" asked Natsu as an argument started to break between the two of them.

 _Oh god now Erza is going to step in and tell them to knock it off._ Lucy thought again in dismay.

But to their surprise Erza was nowhere to be found

 _Oh no where is Erza, she's supposed to break them up when this happens. Now I have to do it._ Lucy thought. _Come on Lucy you can do this._

Lucy took a deep breath as she approached them. "Knock it off, you guys, we have to go look-" Lucy yelped as she desperately avoided a Fire dragon's Iron Fist.

"Sorry, what was that Luce?" Natsu asked.

"You baka, I said we should look for Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why? is she lost?" Natsu asked, still fighting Gray.

"She'll be fine, she's really strong." Gray said joining in on the conversation.

"But what if she's hurt?" Lucy said getting worried.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon" Natsu confirmed.

 _But what if she isn't._ Lucy thought, but instead of saying anything she just nodded. _I've got to convince them to help me find her._

Erza POV

 _Where am I?_ I thought.

I wandered off chasing a vulcan and then I got lost

 _Where is this place. Why did it bring me here?_ I asked myself again. _Erza why are you so st-_

I look up from the path I am walking on and what I saw was alarming. I saw so many vulcan staring down at me from atop a hill. And there weren't just 10 or 20, there were hundreds.

I saw them look down at me and pounce. That's when I blacked out.

When I awoke, I saw a blurred outline of a black figure. I sat up and saw the black figure come into focus and he was fighting all the vulcan!

I tried to yell out to him, to tell him that he couldn't fight them on his own, but my voice wouldn't work. I just sat there helplessly watching him save me.

As he fought, I noticed that he had two swords, one black and one diamond sword, he had short black hair and a black cloak.

I finally found my voice and shouted out to him.

"Get away from them, you can't face them all by yourself." I screamed at him.

He just smiled and said "I got this, don't worry."

I somehow managed to get to my feet, and requiped into Heaven's Wheel armour and jumped into battle.

I had made up my mind, I wasn't going to lose to this guy.

Kazuto POV

When she jumped into battle she was amazing, almost as amazing as Asuna.

She looked so determined to beat them. Or, maybe like Asuna, she hated depending on someone.

After awhile we had beat all of them and we were both exhausted.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kazuto, but you can call me Kirito." I replied. "What's your name."

"My name's Erza." She replied. She had long red hair, and the coolest magic I'd ever seen.

"That was cool magic, what was it." I asked.

"That was Requip magic." She explained. "It allows me to change my armour and weapons quickly. What magic do you use?"

"Umm… I don't use magic." I explained. "I'm a swordsman."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh I'm ju-" I began to explain, but then was interrupted.

"ERZA" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a pink haired guy running toward us with his fist lit on fire.

"NATSU STOP" Erza yelled. "DON'T ATTACK HIM."

Behind him, there was a blond girl and a black haired guy who were also running toward us.

I drew my swords and blocked his fist. "Woah there calm down" I said.

He jumped back and said "Erza do you know this guy."

"He's the one that saved me." She said and proceeded to tell the whole story, about how I had found her and saved her from the vulcan.

When she was done their faces were slack with awe.

"Who are you?" They all asked in unison.

"I am The Black Swordsman... Kirito"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it guys. sorry it's kinda short I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after. Thx for the reviews. I'll try to update more often, thx for the support, I'll try to add another character in later. P.S I'm going to try to reply to comments so if you have any suggestions then tell me and I'll include them every time I upload. And if you want any reactions then tell me about it and I'll try to make it happen.**


	3. Trapped

**Hey guys, I'm tired today and I have a lot of school work so I'm sorry if this is a short chapter.**

* * *

Natsu POV

 _I can't believe Erza went and made friends with this guy._ I thought to myself. "Yo Erza why did you make friends with him."

"Because he saved me and if it weren't for him I'd be dead right now," Erza said.

I pointed at the intruder who called himself Kirito and said "If you think you're that strong then fight me."

Kirito looked so confused and looked at Erza. "Is he serious?" He asked her.

"Hell yah I am," I answered for her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I want to see who's stronger!" I exclaimed.

"That's a really stupid reason." He said, but none the less he drew his swords and held them the way he would in an actual fight.

"I'm all fired up," I said. I immediately lunged at him. "Fire dragon's wing attack."

"Wait! Isn't there supposed to be a countdown!?" Kirito said as he blocked my arm with his swords.

I jumped back and lunged again. "Fire dragon's Iron fist." and hit him right below his rib cage.

Kirito POV

 _I never thought he would be this strong._ I thought to myself as he hit me below the rib cage.

Then he used a fire breath attack and seared my arm, giving me a deep burn.

He continued attacking me with fire attacks. _Why doesn't he use a different element?_ I asked myself.

Then it occurred to me that maybe he couldn't use more than one element. _Maybe I can use it against him!_

Filled with reinvigorating energy, I stood up and blocked his next attack with one sword, swept the other one under his feet which made him fall. Then I stood on top of him with my sword poised to attack.

Natsu just smiled, and swept one foot under mine, making me topple over.

 _What just happened? I didn't think this through._ I mentally scolded myself.

"Why aren't you getting up?" Natsu asked.

I stumbled to my feet. "What are you talking about?" I asked with a grin on my face.

Erza POV

It was quite odd, the feeling I got. Even though this had happened before and Natsu had wanted to fight everyone that was strong, I felt like something was wrong.

I looked over at Gray and Lucy who looked alarmed by what was happening.

I went over to them and told them about the weird feeling I had.

"But then what's going to happen?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea, but I know something's wrong" I replied.

"Should stop the fight?" Gray asked.

"Yah I agree, we should tell them" Lucy agreed.

"Ok, I'll try," I sighed although I knew it wasn't going to work. Kirito might listen, but Natsu won't.

"Natsu, Kirito stop this now." I said calmly.

"Why is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I get the feeling something bad is going to hap-" I started to say but was then interrupted by a flash of light and a lot of smoke.

"What's going on!" I heard Kirito exclaim.

"I don't know" I said. "Lets wait for the smoke to clear and then see what happened."

Once the smoke had cleared, I heard a scream. I looked at Kirito and saw his body start to flicker.

"Oh no no no no NO, this can't be happening" He said.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"The NerveGear is starting to break." He said.

"Why is that a problem?" Natsu asked dumbly.

"If the NerveGear breaks, worse case scenario, I'll die. Best case scenario, I'll be trapped here forever," he explained.

I started to black out.

 _I... love you... please... don't ever... forget that... Asuna…_ I thought as I completely lost consciousness.

 _Asuna ..._

Meanwhile in Kirito's world…

Asuna POV

"WHAT!?" I screamed over the phone. I hung up and ran down to where Kirito was.

 _No please Kirito, don't be gone, don't leave me._ That was all I could think as I rushed down to the hospital.

I ran through doors and ran straight to room 124.

I bursted in and saw several nurses and doctors trying desperately to save Kirito.

"What's wrong! What's happening." I almost yell at the doctors and nurses.

"The NerveGear crashed. We are trying to make sure he doesn't die." They explained.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked them.

"He might die if we're not quick enough, but if we are, we can save him but he'll be trapped there forever," The doctor explained, while still running around.

 _Please come back… Kirito._ I thought. _I can't live here without you._

"Mommy?"

* * *

 **Sorry guys I forgot to update earlier because I was busy with school work. I'll probably be updating next week, or if I have time, I'll update on Wednesday. So yeah, I'll try to reply to as many reviews as I can now, otherwise I'll do it next week. And sorry about the short chapter.**

 **So yeah here it goes.**

 **I didn't want to mention names so I hope you know when I'm talking to what you posted. Thank you. I'll try to make chapters longer, but it's hard because of my school work. I took your advice and I made them fight in this chapter. Idk if that's what's gonna happen, maybe Asuna and Erza will become friends or rivals. I'll do the reaction next chapter cause I have to go somewhere soon. Thanks I'll update ASAP. And this last review is from my brother so Idk what to say...**


	4. Fairy Tail!

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the cliffhanger last chapter. This chapter is gonna be a lot better. Hehehe**

* * *

Asuna POV

"Mommy?" I hear.

I turn around and see Yui standing there. The way she was in SAO before she disappeared.

"Yui, what-, no how are you here?" I asked in surprise. Kirito made it so she could see everything with us but not physically be with us.

"I was brought here by a man named Kikuoka Seijirou." Yui replied.

"How?" I asked again.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me" Yui said.

I completely forgot about Kirito for a while.

"What happened to daddy?" She asked.

"He got trapped in an alternate dimension." I explained.

"Hey mommy, are you ok." Yui asked.

I completely forgot about the tears on face. "I'm fine" I lied.

"Mommy are you sure." She asked.

"Yes I'm fine." I lied again

I ran to hug Yui. I passed right through her, I couldn't feel her.

"Yui" I said on the verge of tears. She was here, but I couldn't feel her. It was like being so close to a loved one, but being separated by a thin wall that couldn't be broken.

I couldn't touch her, but she was here.

 _At least I can see her_. I think to myself, but I thought too soon. Yui started to disappear.

"Mommy, save daddy please." Yui smiled as she started to disappear.

It was like being in SAO again and watching Yui disappear and Kirito was trying to save her while I did nothing.

"Yui, please don't leave." I said.

That's when I feel a hard punch in my stomach and I pass out.

Kirito POV

When I woke up everyone stood around me. Erza, Natsu, the blonde, the dark haired guy.

There was also a lot of people I didn't recognize.

A dwarf with white hair and a mustache.

A waitress with long white hair.

A buff guy with white hair.

Another girl with short white hair.

 _Why do so many people have white hair?_ I asked myself.

I sat up and I could feel someone hug me. It was Erza

"I was so scared. We barely made it back in time. We were so lucky that we got you to Freed and Levy quickly." She said pointing over at 2 people standing in a corner talking.

The girl, Levy, had short blue hair and was wearing a knee length dress.

The guy, Freed, had long green hair, and was wearing a formal robe.

"I guess we should start introductions, huh" Erza said.

"How bout we all go around and just say our names" The blonde suggested. "I'll go first, Hi my name's Lucy."

"I'm Gray" said the black haired guy.

They all went in turn introducing themselves.

I could only remember a few though.

The waitress said she was Mirajane.

The buff guy said he was Elfman.

The girl with the short white hair said she was Lisanna.

Another person with black hair, but longer said he was Gajeel.

Another person with blonde hair said he was Laxus.

A short girl with blue hair said she was Wendy.

A drunk girl introduced herself as Cana.

Another girl with blue hair, but taller introduced herself as Juvia.

And the last name I could remember was the name of the dwarf, Makarov.

"HE'S THE GUILD MASTER!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yes he is," said Lucy plugging her ears.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Wow," I said. "We have guilds back home in SAO but there were no guild masters and certainly no magic."

"Wow!" Erza exclaimed.

"We could teach you magic," Gray suggested.

"Ya-"

I heard a crash behind me and I turned around. Behind me, Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman were all fighting.

"Ummm… Should we stop them." I said.

"Nah they always do this," Erza said.

"Yah, real men talk with their fists" Elfman said.

"Whatever," Said Gray, as he began to strip. I looked away.

"Does he have to strip." I asked.

"It's just a habit for him," Lucy explained.

"Who makes a habit out of that?!" I asked surprised.

"Well, it is what it is," The guild master said.

"Aren't you going to do anything." I said.

"I can't, they won't listen" He said. "Anyway would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

"Ummm…" I looked at Erza, who nodded earnestly. "Eh, sure why not" I said.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA." Cana screamed.

"What's she so happy about?" I asked.

"She's always like that." Lucy said.

At that point I thought it would be kinda fun to stick around and see what would happen.

But little did I know that danger was headed our way…

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN. did you guys like it. Srsly I only got one comment on that last chapter. JK I love you guys.**


	5. The Grand Magic Games

Hey guys! sorry for the short chapter last time! Gomenasai minna. I hope you like this chapter.

Lucy POV

This Kirito guy seems kinda cool I thought to myself.

"So Kirito where would you like your guild mark?" Master Makarov asked.

"I think I would like it on my left shoulder" Kirito replied.

"Mira would you please get me the stamp," Master said.

"Of course," Came the reply from behind the counter. Mira then appeared holding the stamp.

"Ummmm… Does it hurt?" Kirito asked.

"Of course not!" Erza exclaimed.

"Ok then…" Kirito said. When the Master was ready to give him the stamp, Kirito closed his eyes and when it was over he breathed a sigh of relief.

"See that wasn't so bad," Erza said.

"Do you think you're ready for your first job?" I asked.

"Yah are you!" Natsu exclaimed joining in on the conversation.

"Sure," Kirito replied.

"Ok let's go pick a job request," Gray said.

"What do you mean 'Let's'?" Kirito asked. "I'm a solo player, I don't go in groups"

"Erza, what's he talking about?" Natsu asked.

"He means that he does everything alone." Erza explained.

"But in Fairy Tail you have to have a team." I said.

"I don't want one," Kirito said.

"Guys we can't make him join a team," Erza said sadly.

"I'm sorry guys, but I always let my team down." Kirito said. "Once in SAO, I got my whole team killed, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Hey don't worry, none of us will get hurt," Erza said.

"Yah all of us are really strong, and besides we don't care if you hurt us." Natsu said.

"We are a family and there's nothing in the world that can change that." I agreed.

"A family…" Kirito said.

"'Cause that's what it means to be in Fairy Tail!" A voice behind Kirito said.

He turned around and there she was. The first guild master, Mavis Vermillion.

"Ah!" Kirito exclaimed jumping back. "Where did she come from?"

"She was always here, but only people who bear the Fairy Tail crest can see her. The second you got the Fairy Tail crest, she became apparent to you." Erza explained.

"That's right!" Mavis said. "Hi I'm the first guild master Mavis! It's nice to meet you!"

"Umm.. Hi! If you don't mind me asking, but why are you a kid?" Kirito asked.

Master Mavis got so gloomy all of a sudden.

"Nevermind! Forget I said anything!" Kirito said quickly. noticing how she got so gloomy.

Master Mavis then looked up with her normal smile as if nothing had ever happened. "Anyway, I heard you were picking a quest!"

"Actually yes I was," Kirito said.

"Great let me help you" Mavis said.

Kirito POV

I was so confused when the first master Mavis got all gloomy about when I asked if she was a kid, but then started smiling again a second later. However there was something about her smile that seemed sad.

"Hey did you know that The Grand Magic Games are coming up!" Mavis said disturbing my thoughts. I looked up and saw that she had taken some job requests and held them out to me.

"Umm what is that?" I asked.

"It's a giant contest between guilds to see who the strongest guild is. Last year, we won!" Mavis exclaimed.

How does she always stay so happy? I asked myself.

"How about the years before that?" I asked.

"Umm… about eight years ago there was an S-class test an-"

"What's that" I asked.

"It's when the current master chooses certain members of the guild to go for the S-class trials and become an S-class mage. Once they become S-class mages they are allowed to take harder job requests from the second floor." Mavis explained pointing to the top floor.

"Ohhhh that make sense." I said. "Please continue what you were saying before."

"Ok, hmmm where was I.. Oh yah. There was an S-class trial, but halfway through the trials, Acnologia, an evil dragon that was human, attacked and that Tenroujima Island collapsed. Luckily, though, because of their bonds I was able to form a sphere around them and save them. Seven years had passed and no one could find the island. during the seven years only a few members remained and they had lost the Grand Magic Games all seven years." Mavis explained.

"Oh" I said.

"So are you thinking about joining the games?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Natsu asked joining in on the conversation.

"Oh nothing," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh, sure" Natsu said. "What's up."

"Did you participate in the Grand Magic Games last time?" I asked.

"'Course I did" He replied with a grin.

"Who else participated?" I asked.

"Umm let's see. There was me, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Gray on one team. And on the other there was Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, and Mira." Natsu said. "But once we were combined it was me, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray. and Then when I had to rescue Lucy Juvia took my spot."

"Ummm. what exactly happened last year?" I asked.

"Well you see there were numerous teams from Fairy Tail, but the ones that got in were Natsu's and Gajeel's. Later on in the games, A guild got disqualified from the games for cheating and since there was an odd amount of teams, the 2 fairy tail teams had to pick 5 new members and then compete." Mavis explained.

"But then Lucy got captured so I had to go with Mira and Wendy to save her so Juvia took my place in the final part." Natsu finished.

My head started spinning once they were finished.

That's a lot to take in at once I thought, my head still spinning.

"Hey you should join us this year, Kirito" Natsu said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I replied.

"Why?" I heard from behind me, I turned around and there was Erza.

"Cause I don't use magic," I said.

"Don't worry I can teach you," Erza said.

"How long before the games begin?" I asked.

"About 2 months" Erza replied.

"That should be plenty of time," I said.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought

Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter I will be updating either on Wednesday or next weekend, but for now byeeeeeeee.


	6. Sadness

**Heyyyyyy guys. I'm back with another chapter. I'm really tired today, so i'm sorry if this chapter sucks.**

* * *

Kirito POV

 _I can't believe that Erza is gonna teach me magic._ I think excitedly.

"When can we start?" I ask.

"How 'bout now," Erza suggested.

"Ok, that works," I say. _Not that I had any plans anyway._

"So how about we start wi-" Erza started.

There was a thump outside,

"Everyone get down!" Master Makarov yelled.

Everyone, including me, dropped to the floor.

"Come out little fairies. I won't hurt you," An evil voice cackled from outside.

The master's face started turning purple. "Oh no…"

"Master!" Erza exclaimed.

"Gramps!" Natsu screamed from across the room.

"Father, I'm back!" The voice said again.

A man entered the room. He had jet black hair and a short beard. He wore a black cloak with a purple inside and gold on the shoulders

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, do we have a new fairy here?" The man said. "For you who don't know, I am the current master's son. My name is Ivan."

"What business do you have here!" Erza yelled.

"My oh my, is that how you greet your guest?" Ivan asked. "I just wanted to say hi to my dear old father and son,"

 _Son?_ I thought.

"Father, go away," A voice from behind me said. I turned around and it was that lightning dragon slayer, Laxus.

I sharply inhaled. I would never have guessed that Laxus was this creeps son.

"Such a warm welcome for your dear old man," Ivan said.

"What do you want with us?" Laxus asked again.

"I just wanted to say hi is all," Ivan said. And he laughed his odd cackle the whole way out.

Once he left I spoke up. "Who was that creep?' I asked.

"That was my father," Laxus replied.

"What's with him? Why isn't he in this guild?" I asked.

"He got kicked out by Gramps," Laxus answered.

"Why does everyone call him Gramps?" I asked.

"I am his grandson so it makes sense for me to say it. Everyone else I'm not sure." Laxus answered.

I looked over at the master, who was propped up against the wall. "That means Ivan is his son," I realized.

 _Why did he kick out his own son? What did his son do?_ I asked myself.

"Anyway, dad made a new dark guild to go against Fairy Tail, called Raven Tail." Laxus said as he started walking away.

I started walking toward the Master. Erza and Natsu were kneeling at his sides. Gray and Lucy were standing over top of them. They kept shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Erza what do we do?" Gray asked.

 _If Asuna were here she'd know what to do_ I thought to myself.

"Guys can I help?' I asked. They all turned around to look at me.

"Do you know how to heal?" Natsu asked.

"No, but I know a few basic things," I said. I really knew nothing about healing, but I wanted to try.

I knelt next to the master. I checked his pulse. It was slow, but it was still there.

"Do you guys have any healers here?" I asked.

"Actually, yes we do," Lucy said. "I can't believe we didn't think of this before," she said as she beckoned over the girl with blue hair, Wendy.

"Wendy can you heal the master?" Lucy asked softly.

"I-I can try," She said.

She knelt beside me and started to heal the master.

 _I didn't do anything except check his pulse. I'm so useless._ I mentally scolded myself.

It must have shown in my face, because Erza came over to me and said "It wasn't your fault this happened, you know."

"I know, but I can't help but think I'm the biggest loser here. I can't use magic and I'm useless," I said.

"If you were a loser, we wouldn't have let you in the guild. Everyone in Fairy Tail is strong in their own ways. Everyone has experienced something that drove them to go forward. That pain is what gave them powers and it's why they are strong. One day you will find the sadness that drives you forward," Erza said.

"What happened to the people here?" I asked.

"Lucy ran away from her family. Natsu couldn't find his father and was alone for a long time. Gray's teacher died protecting him from a demon. Wendy's old guild was just an illusion made entirely for her." Erza said

"What about you?" I asked.

"One of my closest friends, who was so kind at one point, turned evil. He forced me to leave the island we were stuck on and told never to come back or else he would kill me. I hadn't seen any of my friends for 10 years. I lost my eye during the rebellion and now I have a fake eye," Erza said.

"All of these people hide some sadness in them. How can they still smile so brightly?" I asked.

"Because in Fairy Tail, we've found a new family. We know each other inside out. I love it here and I'm sure you will too," Erza said cheerfully.

 _How can they still live like nothing's ever happened to them?_ I asked myself.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter. It got a little cheesy near the end, but I'm going through writer's block and I have no ideas right now. sorry if these next chapters are really bad. See ya next time!**


	7. Requip

**Heyy guys, I still have writers block. Sry! This chapter might suck just like my last one, but I try**

* * *

Kirito POV

 _How can these people live like nothing's ever happened to them?_ I ask myself.

I look outside, and the sun is going down. It hadn't occurred to me that two days have passed and I haven't gotten any sleep. My eyelids are droopy.

It must show on my face, because the tall blue-haired girl Juvia comes over and asks me if I'm okay.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Are you sure, Kirito-san?" Juvia asks. "We can get you an apartment to rest in for a while."

"That would be nice," I reply. I'm too tired to argue any more.

"Erza-san, can you help Kirito-san find an apartment to rest in for the night," Juvia says, calling to Erza.

"Huh? Sure," Erza replies.

"Come on Kirito, we have to find you an apartment for the night," Erza said.

Soon after leaving the guild we find an apartment for me to sleep in for the night. It's pretty big and looks very roomy. I get a room and immediately crash on the bed.

My dreams are full of faces everywhere. I see Asuna talking to Yuuki, I see Erza talking to Natsu, I see Lucy talking to Gray. I see myself all alone in the darkness. I hear people call out to me. I don't know who it is. I feel confused, and then I feel a tug on my arm. I see a disfigured face pulling me toward a room. I yell out for help.

That's when I wake up. Erza is yanking on my arm and trying to get me to wake up.

"What is it?" I ask

"We have to start your training," Erza says.

I sit up and see all Natsu, Lucy, and Gray in my living room.

"Ah! When did you guys get here?" I ask.

"Ummm… We got here a while ago," Lucy replies

"You could at least give me a heads up for when you do come," I grumbled.

"There's no need to be like that. It's a sunny day," Erza says

"Anyway, where are we going to train, and why are all of you in my room, 'cause I'm still confused," I say

"We're going to help you train!" says Erza cheerfully

The next thing I know, I'm outside with everyone on a clear field.

"So, what are we going to start with?" I ask

"Well, for beginners, you must first think of your skills," Erza says. "So what are your skills?"

"I'm a good swordsman, I'm good at melee. Umm… I don't know what else." i reply

"So, I think the best suited magic for you would be Requip," Lucy suggests.

"Umm….. would that be the best magic for him. That's exactly like Erza's magic so that probably not a good idea," Natsu says, suddenly frightened.

"Are you scared he's gonna become stronger than you, Flamebrain," Gray says

"Shut-up, Ice princess," Natsu says.

"Do I hear fighting over there?" Erza asks

"No, ma'am," Natsu and Gray squeak at the same time

"We have to help you become stronger before the tournament, so you two better make friends," Lucy scolded

"Anyway, I'm fine with teaching him Requip magic," Erza consents

"So how do I start?" I ask

"You need to know what requip magic is, right. Requip magic is basically like a storage space, but it can only hold a certain amount of weapons or whatever you want to store. People use requip for different purposes, but I use requip for armor and weapons," Erza explained.

"So, what's the point of it?" I ask

"It's so that you don't have to hold all of your stuff everywhere," Erza explained.

"How do I start?" I ask

"Well, start by taking an item, like a stick-" Erza says while passing me a stick. I take it and hold it in front of me.

"Next imagine that the stick, is gone and it's in a mental storage and you can take it out whenever you need it," Erza says

I look over at Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. Lucy is nodding encouragement, and Natsu and Gray are fighting again.

I take a deep breath. I close my eyes, but keep getting distracted by Natsu and Gray.

"I can't do it, I keep getting distracted," I say

"Hold on a sec," Erza says, turning to Natsu and Gray.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu yells

"Are you two still fighting!?" Erza scoldes.

"No ma'am!" They both yelp at the same time

"Good," Erza says calmly

Erza POV

 _WHY ARE NATSU AND GRAY SUCH IDIOTS! WHY CAN'T THEY SIT STILL FOR TWO MINUTES! UGH!_ I think to myself

"Sorry about that, you can keep going," I say

"Thanks," Kirito says, continuing with his eyes close. I see sweat beading his forehead. The stick starts flickering, but then he loses his concentration and the stick becomes solid once again.

"You're doing good, you almost had it then," I say

"I'm sorry, I'm stressed and I can't think straight," Kirito says

"Hey, don't worry about. This isn't something you can do quickly," I say

"Here I go," Kirito says

He closes his eyes again. This time the stick completely disappears, but when he opens his eyes again the stick reappears.

"GREAT! You almost had it!" I exclaim.

"I… Did?" He asks, unsure.

"Yah, now try making it disappear for awhile longer and keep trying to make it disappear for a longer time every time you try," I say

Little by little, he starts to get it to disappear until he has it for about 3 minutes.

It's been about 5 hours and he keeps on improving. After about 3 more hours, he's got the hang of it.

"I got it!" Kirito exclaims

"Yay that's great, next time we'll start doing it with bigger items," I say

Little did I know that it would not be as simple as I thought

* * *

 **Heyyy guys. I hope you liked that chapter. I finished reading Fairy Tail Zero and chapter 12 is soooooo sad. I've legit read it like 20 times. And the newest chapter of Fairy Tail was like amazing. It was so trolly. Bye for now. I'll definitely update on Saturday or Sunday.**


	8. Natsu's Grudge

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update before. I was busy with school work. I hope u like this chapter! P.S. I'm doing this on my iPod so it's gonna take me a while.**

* * *

Natsu POV

 _What's with the new guy? He's totally stealing Erza away from us._ I think to myself.

"So how about we try making a chair disappear?" Erza suggested.

"Ummmm… Are u sure about that?" Kirito asked.

"'Course she is," I butted in.

"Natsu, stay out of this," Erza says.

"But, I don't trust him," I say. "He could be using us."

"The master trusts him," Erza argues.

"I don't care. I'll never accept him as one of us," I say. "Never!" I storm off

"I'm sorry about him. He can be moody sometimes," I hear Lucy apologize behind me. "I'll go talk some sense into him. Good luck with your training!" She calls back while chasing after me.

"Natsu wait up," Lucy calls from behind me.

Lucy runs up from behind me and puts her arms out in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" She asks.

"I'm going back to the guild hall," I replied.

"What do you have against Kirito?" She asks.

"I just don't trust him," I say, trying to contain my temper.

"But why? He's such a nice guy," Lucy says.

"That's what you think, he's probably some undercover spy," I say.

"What's it gonna take to convince you that he's not evil?" Lucy asks.

"Don't you feel like he's slowly taking Erza away from us?" I ask her.

"Not really. I mean Erza still hangs out with us," She says

"I don't know, i feel like she's slowly slipping away from us," I say.

"He's gonna be competing with is in the Grand Magic Games. He needs to be able to use magic," she argues.

 _I still will never trust him._ I think to myself. But I don't dare say it out loud. So I pretend to relent.

"Fine I'll try to get along with him, but don't blame me if I can't," I say

"You changed your mind quickly," she says.

"Yeah, people change," I say.

Erza POV

 _I wonder what's gotten into Natsu._ I ask myself

I turn to look at Kirito and see him trying to find a way to hold a chair.

"All you have to do is touch it. You don't have to hold necessarily have to hold it," I say

"Oh, I knew that," Kirito says

 _Kirito is always so lost_. I think to myself and it brings a smile to my face.

"Erza, why are you blushing?" Gray asks

"Huh, oh nothing," I say.

"it doesn't look like nothing," Gray says, but doesn't bother me further.

After about 1 hour Kirito has managed to get the chair to disappear.

"Can we take a break for today?" Kirito asks.

"Sure, tomorrow how 'bout we try making you make a piece of armour disappear?" I ask.

A look of terror passes over Kirito's face and then it's gone.

"Sure," he says and then walks off to his apartment.

"I think it's about time we get back too," I say.

"Poor guy, the training he had to go through," Gray says

"What do you mean?" I ask, completely oblivious.

"Nothing," Gray says

"Whatever," I say

Lucy POV

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE NATSU!_ I think

 _Why is so mean to Kirito? Kirito seems so nice._ I think to myself.

Once I get to my apartment, I find that Natsu, Erza, and Gray are already fast asleep.

"I guess I have to sleep on the floor again," I say. "But I'm still glad I have them."

I lie down on the floor, but then realize that I can't sleep. I don't know why

I sit up and go to my desk.

 _I guess if I can't sleep then I'll have to write something_ I think

I take out a fresh piece of paper and write to my mom and dad.

 _Hey mom and dad, I miss you guys. I wish you were still here. I met a guy named Kirito a few days ago. He's really nice. I don't know why, but Natsu has something against Kirito. He thinks Kirito is a spy. Yah right. I wish I could actually talk to you about this, but you guys are so far away. I'll talk to you again later, but for now I'm really tired._

 _Love, Your daughter_

 _Lucy._

After that I go to sleep and hope for good dreams

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so busy but now we have school break! So I might be updating more often than normal. Can you guys please give me feedback on the story. I don't know when to start the Grand Magic Games. Also Fairy Tail Zero is gonna become a real anime! Once the Tartarus arc in Fairy Tail ends, they are gonna start making the anime. And one last favour please. Can you guys please follow me on instagram. My name is epicfunnypage101. You can also type in** **epicfunnypage101** **thx guys ILY SO MUCH. Thanks for the support and to all of you that read this.**


	9. Training Complete!

**Hey guys! I feel like I owe you another chapter because I forgot to update for over a week so here you go. It might be a little short though. P.S. Thx for all the support. I really love you guys! Thank you!**

* * *

Lucy POV

When I wake up in the morning, Natsu is standing over me.

"Ahhhh," I yell.

Natsu looks startled. "What'd I do?" He asks

"Nothing," I say. I try to calm down, taking deep breaths.

"Lucy! Get up! We have only have 2 months left before the Grand Magic Games. WE gotta get some training done," Natsu says.

"Why so suddenly?" I ask.

"We gotta win this year!" He says

"We won last year so I'm confident we can win this year," I say. "But why are you so insistent on winning this year?"

"Because I made a bet with Sting that we would beat them this year," He says. "The bet was 20,000 jewels. I don't even have that much!"

"So you went and made a stupid bet and now we have to win," I say

"Yah basically, now let's go," Natsu says insistently.

"Ok, let's go. Should we get the others," I say

"I already told them for 12:00, so we have to be there in 30 minutes. Erza's not coming because she has to train Kirito," He says as a dark look passes his face.

I look down and realize that I'm about to leave in my pajamas. "Let me change and then we'll go," I say and then rush into my closet.

About ten minutes later, we're at the beach to train.

Natsu and Gray are fighting and having their normal competitions.

 _How are we ever gonna finish training like this?_

Erza POV

Now that Kirito can manage to momentarily make a chair disappear, I have a pretty good idea of his capacity.

"Ok Kirito, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" I ask.

"The good news," He replies.

"The good news is that you will be able to use requip magic properly, the bad news is you can't do it with armour," I say

"Why?" He asks. He looks heart broken.

"Because you can make a stick disappear for as long as you like, but any items bigger than that you can't keep for long," I explain.

"But…" He trails off.

"Don't worry," I say "You can still use weapons, like swords and lances,"

His smile comes back. "At least I can do it," He says.

"Try making your swords disappear," I say. I want to make sure that he can actually do it and that I didn't give him any false hopes.

He holds his swords in front of him and takes a deep breath.

He concentrates and makes them disappear.

"Good job, now lets see how long they stay in there," I say.

"Ok, challenge accepted," He says.

"Let's go meet up with everyone else," I say.

Natsu POV

Me and Gray have had so many competitions and we're both beat.

Right when I'm about to give up, I see Erza and Kirito walking towards us.

"Are you guys done your training?" I ask.

"Yah, I guess you could say," Erza says.

"Whatever," I say. I point at Kirito. "Fight me!" I challenge.

"Sure," He says with a smug expression.

"Let's go," I say. "Fire dragon's iron fist!"

Kirito stays exactly where he is and smiles.

My hand comes in contact with something hard and cold.

Once the smoke clears, I see I have hit Kirito's metal swords

He smiles

I jump back and look at Erza. She's practically glowing.

"Erza, did you teach him how do that?' I ask.

"Only with weapons, he can't do armour," She says.

 _Maybe I can use that against him._ I think

I attack with an Fire dragon's claw and he blocks with both swords.

 _He fell for it!_ I think in excitement.

Then I use Fire dragon's iron fist from behind and I get him.

He falls on to the floor in pain.

He somehow manages to get back up and then falls down again.

"Come on! You call yourself a Fairy tail wizard!" I say, trying to make him get up.

"I can't do it," He says.

"You gotta get up. Otherwise we can't let you compete in the tournament," I say.

"I'm sorry," He says.

"You were better before. Teaching you was a waste," I say, trying to provoke him into getting up.

He raises himself up to his arms. "You're right. I can't call myself a Fairy Tail wizard if I get beaten down that easily," He says and gets back up.

"Let's continue this," I say and lunge at him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter! I've been writing for over 2 hours so I wanted to end it quickly. I'm so tired right now. And I need your opinion on something again. I might make a Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail cross-over. I need to know if I should. Thx again for the support. I love you guys. I might update tomorrow or on the weekend.**


	10. Kirito vs Natsu

**Hey guys! I'm so bored so I'm gonna keep writing and stuff so yah. I hope you like this chapter. BTW I got one of my friends and her brother interested in fairy tail. Yah! And I forgot to incorporate Happy in this so I'm sorry. He'll come back in this chapter.**

* * *

Gray POV

Natsu and Kirito kept fighting and it was a long tiring battle for both of them

"Fire dragon's grip strike!" Natsu yells

Kirito blocks with his swords, grunting from the impact of the strike.

"Try countering! All you're doing is blocking!" Erza shouts out as encouragement.

"How come you're helping him?" Natsu asks, while still fighting Kirito.

"Because he's a beginner," She says. "Now focus on the fight."

Kirito manages to dodge a fire dragon's roar, but only barely. He quickly gets to his feet and swings at Natsu.

Natsu jumps to the side and then counters with a fire dragon's wing attack.

Natsu has the upper hand in this fight right now, because he has a variety of attacks and Kirito only has swords.

Even if Kirito gets in close Natsu can still use his fire dragon's iron fist and claw.

 _How to get around this?_ I ask myself.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheers. _I almost forgot he was there_.

"Don't worry Happy! I got this," Natsu calls back.

Everyone keeps calling encouragement for either Kirito or Natsu. Some people have even started placing bets.

I go back to thinking about the match.

If Kirito continues to block, he could tire out Natsu and hope to beat him like that. But Natsu is stubborn and he'd probably just keep on attacking. Natsu might win this either way.

Natsu attacks again and Kirito blocks with one sword while attacking with the other.

Natsu jumps back a little too late. He gets a cut on his cheek and it starts to bleed a little.

Kirito jumps and stabs at Natsu again, but Natsu sees it coming and jumps to the sun is starting to set and this looks like it's gonna take a while

Natsu attacks with fire dragon's sword horn and Kirito dodges and gets a small burn across his arm.

Kirito attacks again with his swords, jabbing and side-stepping.

Natsu uses fire dragon's roar and Kirito dodges in the nick of time.

They keep going like this until Kirito gets tired and Natsu runs out of magic power.

"Can we just call it a draw? I'm tired," I say.

"Sure, let's go," Kirito says.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet," Natsu says.

Natsu runs up from behind and then attacks Kirito with fire dragon's crushing fang.

"Natsu, that's enough," Erza intervenes. "Flame empress armour,"

Natsu hits and Erza stays uninjured.

"Let's go," She says, dragging him by the ear.

 _Well that sure was an interesting fight._ I think to myself.

Once we get inside, I get in my bed and then fall straight asleep. With no dreams

Mirajane POV

 _Oh my everyone is training so hard for the Grand Magic Games. time seems to be flying. I can't wait to see Jenny again and I won't lose to her this year!_ I think to myself.

I go out to the beach and see everyone already outside, practicing.

I go up to Erza. "Hey Erza, want to have a competition just like we used to?" I ask.

"As much as I'd love that, I can't. I have to help Kirito train," Erza says.

"Ok," I say and walk away.

 _How should I get stronger?_ I think.

"Yo Mira, fight me like a man!" I hear from behind me.

I turn around and I see Elfman.

"Sure little brother," I say and change into my Satan soul.

"Take-over beast soul!" Elfman yells. He charges at me and tries to punch me.

I catch his fist in my hand, just like I did during the S-Class exams.

"You really haven't changed one bit," I say.

"Yes I have," He argues.

"Show me," I challenge.

He moves his fist out of my hand and then punches with his other hand.

I catch his fist again and then he punches directly afterward with his other hand. He almost hits me, but I move away in the nick of time.

He tries to punch again, but I counter and hit him right below the rib cage.

Elfman goes flying backward and falls down.

 _Maybe I over did it a bit._

Elfman gets back up, but immediately falls down again.

"I guess you're still not ready," I say and turn to walk away.

Elfman runs in front of me and then punches me and I go backward.

 _Looks like he has gotten stronger._

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter. I know I updated yesterday, but because I have no life I'm gonna update today again. I might update again later today, 'cause I'm really bored. And after that I'll update on the weekend so yah. I'm sorry about the really bad story. I'll probably start the Grand Magic Games in 2 or 3 chapters.**


	11. Elfman vs Mira

**Heyyyyy guys! I'm so tired right now, but I can't sleep so I'm gonna write another chapter. Hope you like it. And I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy tail or Sword art online**

* * *

Elfman POV

 _I can't believe it! I actually hit Mira!_ I think in excitement.

Mira gets up and brushes off her shoulders.

"Looks like you have gotten stronger," Mira says.

Mira strikes with incredible speed and strength.

I somehow manage to dodge and then counter by punching her rib cage.

She dodges and then backs away.

"I see you have gotten better with your timing," Mira says.

"Yah I have. I've been training for a long time," I reply.

I lunge at Mira, expecting her to dodge, but she doesn't.

She stands there with a grin on her face.

 _Too late._ I think to myself.

Mira dodges at the last second and then punches me from behind.

I fall and then somehow manage to get up.

I attack Mira and pin her to the ground.

Then I try to punch her, but my hand stops right in front of her.

All of a sudden, I have a flashback of when a killed Lisanna and then get scared of killing Mira.

"Looks like you've beat me," Mira relents.

"Yah, I guess I have," I say.

Gray POV

Man, these competitions are so boring. Me and Natsu keep doing the same challenges over and over again. I'm sure he's bored too. I can see it in his face.

"Hey Flame Brain, fight me!" I challenge.

"I'm gonna beat you, Ice Princess," Natsu dragons Iron fist!"

"Ice-make Shield!" I yell.

Natsu kicks the shield and it starts to melt. He kicks through it and then misses by an inch, but I dodge to late and he skims my hand. I start to bleed.

I seal the cut with ice.

"Ice make Lance!" I yell.

Natsu dodges and my lance hits Elfman.

"Real men solve fights with their fists," Elfman says

He tries to punch me, but I move out of the way and he hits Max.

Max turns around and uses his sand attacks on Elfman.

Elfman backs up and hits Erza's strawberry cake.

Erza stands up. "You will pay for destroying my Strawberry Cake!" she screams and joins the fight.

Many other people join, but Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla hide behind a boulder and try to stay away from the fighting.

"How barbaric," Carla says.

"Aye sir!" Happy says.

"Ummm.. C-can we go train somewhere else?" Wendy asks

"Sure, let's go," Lucy says and I see them sneak around the fighting.

Lucy POV.

"Where are we going to go?" I ask.

"Can we go train at the other side of the beach with Kirito-san?" Wendy asks.

"Sure," I agree and we start walk towards the beach.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update on the weekend. I completely forgot about the story. I'm just so tired today and I have to help my parents set stuff up. I might update again on Saturday or Sunday. Sorry about my really bad writing skills, even my brother criticized my writing. *Cries*. Anyway yeah, I'm sorry, but you'll have to bear with it. Gomenasai! And now a quick word from my brother. Sooo now I, the brother, am writing. Ummm, merry christmas and have a happy new year. Also, fishhh, *turns into Happy*.**


	12. The first day

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I forgot to update! Forgive me. I've been busy thinking about my profile and I just updated it so pls read it. Hope you like this chapter. It might be short tho.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Kirito POV

I kept training, and trying to make an item appear as quickly as Erza can, but it didn't work.

I heard a rustle in the leaves behind me and quickly drew my sword.

"Who's there?" I call

And then Carla, Happy, Lucy, and Wendy appear from behind the bush.

"Sorry to scare to like this, Kirito," Lucy apologizes.

"It's ok. If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason you're here?" I asked.

"Everyone kept fighting and we can here to get away from all of it," Happy explained.

"It's okay, the Grand Magic Games are starting tomorrow anyway," I said.

I looked over at the horizon and saw the sun going down.

"We better keep training hard. We only have a few more hours," Wendy said.

-Time Skip-

"We've finally arrived," Natsu said. "Ugh I'm never going on another train again."

"Come on Natsu, at least we're here now," Lucy said.

"We better go check into our hotel," Erza said.

"Let's go," I said.

We started walking towards the hotel we had booked.

Once we got there, we all unpacked in our rooms and went down to the first floor for lunch as the Master told us who would be competing in the Games.

"The people completing will be, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Kirito," The Master said.

A cheer went up throughout the guild.

"Master, you aren't going to send in another team this year?" Erza asked.

"We'll be fine," The master assured her.

-Time Skip to The first day of the grand magic games-

"Welcome everyone to the first day of the grand magic game Kabo," said the pumpkin headed man.

"Is he always like this," I asked.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Like, does he always end his sentences with 'Kabo'," I said.

"Yah he does," Erza replied.

"This time for the ranking of each guild will be the same as it ended last year, kabo," The pumpkin man said.

"In first place we have Fairy Tail with 10 points, kabo," A huge cheer went up from the Fairy Tail guild.

"In second place, Sabertooth with 8 points, kabo," A huge cheer from Sabertooth.

"In third place, Lamia Scale with 6 points, kabo," A huge cheer from Lamia Scale.

"In fourth place, Mermaid Heel with 4 points, kabo," A huge cheer from Mermaid Heel.

"In fifth place, Blue Pegasus with 2 points, kabo," A small cheer from Blue Pegasus

"And finally in last place, Quatro Cerberus with 0 points, kabo," No cheering this time.

"What are we boys?" Someone called.

"Wild!" Was the only reply

"Anyway. the first competition is called...

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like that chapter sorry it was short, but I couldn't think of what to call the first competition. Sorry. Anyway, if you guys haven't read my profile, pls read it. I might also make a fanfiction for fairy tail with me and my brother. The first chapter comes out tomorrow. I hope you guys like it. P.S I probably won't be out Tomorrow, but I'll try**


	13. Day 1: Masked

**Hey guys, sorry about my short chapters, I'll try to make this one longer and by the way, I'm only gonna update this story on sundays and my other story on saturdays. I might update on the same days or in between, but I'll always try to update on sundays. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Kirito POV

"The first competition is called 'Masked' kabo," The pumpkin head said. "In this competition, there will be 2 people from each guild competing, kabo. Everyone will be disguised as someone else and your job is to find out who the other person from your guild is, kabo. you can also take out other players, but if you take out your own team member than you lose a point, kabo. The first team to find their partner gets ten points, the second gets 8, and so on, kabo. You can also earn points by taking out other participants, kabo,"

"Now to find out who's participating," One of the judges said. "From Quatro Cerberus, it is Bacchus and Rocky."

"What are we boys?"

"Wild!"

"From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya and Eve."

"The smell of your parfum is irresistible, darling." A guy with orange hair said as he walked on to the stage.

"It is a pleasure to be working with you," a young man said quietly as he walked on stage to join the orange haired guy.

"From Mermaid Heel, Kagura and Milliana,"

"Let's get this over with," a girl said as she walked on to the stage followed by a girl wearing a cloak.

"Feeling spiffy!" The girl wearing the cloak yelled.

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon and Yuka,"

"I hope I get to see Juvia again this year!" The guy with blue said as he walked on to the stage.

"Ugh, stop obsessing over her, she likes Gray," The other guy said as he walked in behind the first guy.

"From Sabertooth, Minerva and Yukino,"

"It's a honor to be competing with you, Milady," A girl with silver hair said as she walked in behind an older girl.

"I told you not to call me that anymore, just call me Minerva," The lady in front said.

"And finally, from Fairy Tail, Erza and Kirito,"

I was so stunned that he had called me, I just stood there until Erza grabbed my wrist and dragged me on to the field.

The crowd cheered so loud, I thought my ears were gonna explode.

Once we got on to the field Erza walked around, greeting all her friends and introducing me.

First we met with Minerva and Yukino.

"Hey guys!" Erza said enthusiastically, as if she hadn't seen them in a long time.

"Erza-san, we haven't seen in you in forever!" The silver haired girl, Yukino said.

"You have to add -san to my name, just call me Erza. And we saw each other last year," Erza said.

"Ya ok Erza…" Yukino said, she looked like she was resisting the urge to add -san to her name.

"Anyway, how have you guys been?" Erza asked.

"We've been good, who's your friend?" The blue haired girl, Minerva said.

"Oh, he's Kirito," Erza said as if she had forgotten about me.

"He looks nice," Yukino said.

"Is he strong?" Minerva asks.

"Yah I am," I suddenly spoke up. _Now she's gonna kill me_

But she didn't, she just laughed.

"I'm gonna look forward to fighting you," She said, then she walked off and Yukino followed.

Me and Erza walked off again to see someone else.

"Who are we going to meet next?" I asked.

"Kagura and Millianna," Erza replied as we walked there, but we were cut-off by the orange-haired guy, Ichiya, and the blond guy, Eve.

"Your parfum is as beautiful as always," Ichiya said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Ichiya-san has great taste in women," Eve said, and that seemed to make Erza mad.

Erza kept her cool though. "We have to go," She said.

"You can't leave without introducing us to your friend," Ichiya said.

"He's Kirito, now we really must get going," Erza said, impatiently.

"But I cannot resist your parfum," Ichiya said. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Well we really gotta go, see ya 'round," I said. I grabbed Erza's wrist and dragged her to Millianna and Kagura.

"Hey Erza," Kagura greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Kirito," I said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kagura said. "So Erza how've you been."

"I've been good, how about you?" Erza asked.

"I've been good," Kagura said.

"Er-chan! It's been so long," Millianna says joining the conversation.

"Hey Millianna, how have you been," Erza asked.

"I've been good," Millianna said.

"Anyway we gotta go," Erza says. "See you later,"

We walked away and went to meet Lyon and Yuka.

"Hey Erza, how's Gray been?" Lyon asked.

"He's good, how have you guys been?" Erza asked.

"We've been good, but I haven't seen Juvia in such a long time," Lyon said.

"She likes Gray, she would never fall for you," Yuka said.

"Yah so this is Kirito, and he's a new member of Fairy Tail," Erza says.

All of a sudden, a gong banged 3 times.

"Looks like the first round has started," Erza said. "See you later."

The pumpkin guy came up to the front to start us off. "Let the round begin, kabo,"

Everyone was suddenly transported to a different part of the arena with a different skin.

I looked down and saw that I looked like Yuka. _I wonder who Erza looks like_.

I walked around and ran into someone that looked like Lyon.

"Yuka is that you?" He asked. His phrases didn't sound like something the real Lyon would say. I needed to find out who this guy was.

I pretended to play along. "Yes it's me," I said. I knew he wouldn't believe that because everyone had a different skin.

"Come here," Fake-Lyon said.

"Coming," I said. I knew that it was a trap, so I slowed down when I was about 4 feet from him.

"Who are you?" Fake-Lyon asked.

"I'm the real Lyon," I lied.

"No you're not, you don't talk like him," Fake-Lyon said.

"Neither do you," I counter.

"I'm sor- I mean, what does it matter to you?" fake Lyon asked.

 _It's Eve. He was about to apologize like he always does._

"Are you Eve?" I asked.

"What if I am?" Fake-Lyon/Eve asked.

I quickly stepped forward and kicked him in the chest. His disguise flickered, and I saw that it was Eve.

Me and Erza were now 1 point ahead.

He disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

At least now I know who Eve is.

I walked around some more and then looked up at the screen. Me and Erza now had 2 points. I guess she must have taken someone else out. I looked at the screen and saw that someone dressed as Erza reappeared somewhere. I guess Erza knew it wasn't me.

I walked along and came across someone who looked just like me.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"Why does everyone start with that question," I sighed in exasperation.

"Well, who are you?" They asked again.

"I'm Bacchus," I lied smoothly.

"No you're not," Fake-me said.

"Why does nobody believe me," I sighed.

"Because I'm the real Bacchus," Fake-me said.

"Are you really?" I challenged.

"Yes I am," He said.

I summoned a sword and made a cut on his arm. He slowly disappeared, and again his disguise flickered. Turns out he actually was Bacchus.

I looked back at the leader board. Me and Erza were now 4 points ahead, so I guess she had taken out another person. I looked at the other guilds and no one else had gotten a point.

I continued walking and ran into someone else who looked like Minerva.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I greeted. I could tell immediately that it was Yukino, because no one else would have greeted with 'hello' except her.

"I'm sorry about this," I said and kicked her leg.

Once again, as had happened with the other people I had defeated, her disguise flickered and as it turns out it was Yukino.

I looked at the leaderboard once again and saw that me and Erza had 7 points now, the only other guilds with points were Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel, and they only had one point each.

I walked forward, until I saw a girl dressed as Yukino.

All she said was "Feelin' spiffy," and she was out.

We now had 8 points in total and we were winning.

I turned a corner, and ran smack into a girl dressed as Milliana.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

The girl just laughed.

"It's me Erza," She said.

"Prove it," I said. I wasn't gonna take any chances.

"We trained together, remember. The stick, the chair, remember," The girl said.

"Really," I said.

"Yah, how could you forget," she said.

I kicked disguise flickered and I saw that she was actually Minerva.

We now had 9 points.

I turned another corner and ran into a girl dressed as Kagura.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rocky," I said evenly.

"I don't believe that for one second," She says.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bacchus and Rocky would never act like that," She says.

"Yah right, I took out Bacchus a while ago. He was dressed as me," I replied. I wasn't lying.

"Ok fine, you win I'm actually Erza," She says. "Who are you actually?"

"I'm Kirito," I say.

"Really," She says.

"Yah," I say.

All of a sudden we are transported out of the arena. I looked over at Erza and she was back to normal. I looked at the screen, to find out that the people that were dressed as me and Erza were switched with who we were dressed as. Bacchus was dressed as Yuka, and Lyon was changed to Kagura.

I looked at the board and saw that we now had 19 points.

The game continued. The second place was surprisingly Quatro Cerberus, third place was Sabertooth, fourth was Mermaid Heel, fifth was Lamia Scale, and finally in sixth was Blue Pegasus.

"Congratulations, kabo," the pumpkin head said. "For the next part of this competition, we have matched up guilds and they will pick a single competitor to fight against someone from the opposing guild, kabo,"

"The first match will be Mermaid Heel against Sabertooth. The second match will be Quatro Cerberus against Blue Pegasus. And the final match will be Lamia Scale against Fairy Tail." One of the judges announced.

This might actually be interesting.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I have no idea what to write about and I also felt bad about last chapter so I tried to make this one longer. Thanks for reading!**


	14. The match-ups

**Hey guys! OMG I'm sooooooo sorry about last chapter, I updated the wrong chapter for the wrong story. Sorry guys. Forgive me. I'm really sorry. I got a comment yesterday about the crystal thing and I got so scared. I freaked and my older bro started laughing cause why not. I fixed it now so forgive me please.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Natsu POV

That new guy is such a stage hog. He's so obnoxious. I hate him so much. He's trying to steal Erza away from us.

I kept on thinking about the new guy Kirito and couldn't help but feel like he's evil or trying to destroy us.

There was still a few hours before the tournament so we'd have time to relax and pick a fighter. As we waited for our turn to fight we decided who is going to fight the next round.

"Come on you have to let me in there," I complained.

"Hmmm," Erza said. "We should think about this. I mean we're up against Lamia Scale. We should carefully about this."

"Erza is right," Kirito said. "If we go in too recklessly we could end up giving the enemy the upper hand."

"Eh, whatever. Tell me when you figure out who's going in," Gajeel muttered.

"Anyway, they are right. We need to be careful about who goes in," Levy said. "We should think this through. I mean they have Lyon and Jura."

"They have the same people as last year!" I shouted. I was furious. Kirito was influencing Erza and everyone else.

"Yes, but they may have gotten stronger or learnt a new magic," Erza argued.

"What difference does it make?" I asked.

"We could make things easier for them if we don't think this through," Erza said.

"Can we just hurry and pick someone then?" I asked.

"Now that that's over, we need to decide how we are going to play this," Kirito said.

"Well how about we look at their powers first," Levy suggested.

"Lyon has Ice-Make, Jura has earth magic, Yuka has a type of nullifying magic, Toby has that long claw thing that numbs you if come in contact with, and Chelia who has God slayer magic," Erza explained.

"Well they probably won't put Yuka or Lyon in because they were already in the first part. They have a higher chance of putting in Jura or Chelia, but not Toby," Kirito said.

"Well to be honest, they probably won't put in their strongest member on the first day, but since we all know him there would be no point," Lucy pointed out.

"Yes, well if Jura was put in then we should put in Gajeel or Natsu," Kirito said, and I perked up at the sound of my name.

"But if they put in Lyon or Yuka anyways, we could put in Gray," Erza said.

"If they put in Chelia I feel like Erza would be the best option," Levy said.

"And if they put in Toby then we could put in Kirito, because of his reflex timing," Lucy said.

"Now the hard part is figuring out who they will put in," Erza pointed out.

"Like we mentioned before, they probably won't be likely to put in Yuka or Lyon, but they didn't get injured from that last fight," Kirito said.

"They will probably put in Chelia," Lucy said.

"I mean I agree with Lucy, it's just Erza probably can't hurt her as much because of her self regeneration," Levy pointed out.

"Maybe if I…" Erza trailed off, think of ways she could be Chelia.

"I mean it could at least be a draw," Lucy said optimistically.

"Can we hurry and pick someone, the first match starts in an hour and we need to tell the judges who is competing," I said.

"He's right, we need to get to a decision," Kirito agreed.

"I suggest we put in Natsu," Lucy said suddenly.

"Why?" Erza asked. "I mean I'm not trying to be rude, but we don't know if that's the best decision for us."

"I know it is, I trust him," Lucy said.

"I think Lucy's right, Erza. Maybe we should put in Natsu. He's strong and his analytical abilities are pretty good," Kirito agreed.

"Fine, let's go," Erza said.

I supposed someone left to tell the judges who was competing, because a little while later the fights started.

The Mermaid Heel competitor was Arana and the Sabertooth competitor was Rufus.

The gong went and they started the match. Arana had thread magic and Rufus had Memory-Make.

 _I don't think that Arana has a chance with her spider webs._ I thought

"Web shot!" Arana yelled as webs burst from her hands.

"I've memorized it completely," Rufus said as he dodged the attack with ease.

"How did you that?" Arana asked completely dumbfounded.

"How did I do what? Dodge your attack or copy it?" Rufus asked in that 'I'm a know-it-all' way

 _The only attack she can use is Web Shot. I don't think she can win this._

"My turn, Memory-Make Night of the Falling Stars!" Rufus shouted.

As the stars rain down from the sky everyone knows that the match is already over

Arana gets hit, but somehow manages to get up only to fall down again.

The gong rings and the match is over.

 _That was a short match_

The next match starts. From Quatro Cerberus it's Warcry and from Blue Pegasus it's Hibiki.

The gong goes off and then the match begins.

Warcry immediately starts crying and Hibiki starts to analyze what Warcry is doing.

"Force blast!" Hibiki yells, but Warcry has been crying for a while and now he is too strong to beat.

He continually cries until Hibiki realizes what is going on.

A look of disgust written on his face.

"I have to get him to stop crying," Hibiki mutters under his breath. I shouldn't be able to hear that, but because I am a dragon slayer I can hear what other mages cannot.

The fight goes back and forth with Hibiki attacking and Warcry blocking.

The gong goes after a half hour because the match was going too long and before I know it my name is being called and I walk onto the stage.

I look to see who my competitor is and it's just as Erza and Kirito suspected.

My opponent is Jura.

* * *

 **Hey you guys! I'm sorry for the late post, but I had to go somewhere and got back really late so I'm updating this at school . It might be a little short, I'm sorry. I hope you liked it.**


	15. Natsu vs Jura!

**Hey guys I'm so bored right now. Sorry about the late update. I feel so bad because I should be updating this story first and then my other one. Forgive me, I'll try updating this one first. And I'm sorry that I keep switching between present tense and past tense.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sword Art Online or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu POV

As I walked onto the field, I saw that Erza and Kirito were right.

My opponent was Jura.

"Hello, Natsu-san," Jura said.

"Sup, Jura," I said as I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Woah, what's with the formalities?" Jura asked, but took my hand anyway. I thought about it and realized that I've never actually held out my hand to anyone before.

"So, I guess we're opponents again this year," I stated.

"Aren't we opponent's every year?" Jura asked sarcastically.

The gong went and I immediately jumped back from him. I thought he would attack right away, but he just smiles.

 _Why would he be smiling? Unless…._ But I realized too late, and the earth around me started to rise as the arena grew farther away.

The earth started to form a cage around me. I summoned fire to my hands and burnt through the walls, but every time I burnt one down ten more seemed to appear.

I cursed under my breath. _How am I supposed to get out?_ I thought desperately.

Suddenly I heard the first master's voice in my head.

 _Natsu, you can't break out of the cage, so let it consume you until you're completely covered._ The First Master said.

 _But-_ I started to argue.

 _No but's, just trust me._ The First Master said.

 _Ok, but if I lose…_ I trailed off.

 _You won't, just trust me._ Master Mavis argued.

So I decided to trust her and let the earth consume me.

 _Now what?_ I ask.

 _He'll release the spell and the earth will will be weaker, so use that moment to break out, but quickly._ Master Mavis explained.

I quickly summoned fire to my hands and then burnt a hole through the earth. Jura must have been taking a break or something because he realized what was happening too late.

I burnt through the wall as the crowd gave a large gasp and a few people started cheering. I didn't know whether to feel insulted, because they thought I was weak enough to be down by that attack, or feel happy because people were cheering.

Jura tried to use the same attack, but I saw through the spell and quickly leapt out of the way. I jumped behind Jura.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" I yell and attack, but Jura must have anticipated the move and jumped aside, making me punch the air.

Jura stood on top of the small mound of earth.

I lunged and attacked with Fire Dragon's Roar, but Jura quickly countered with the Iron Rock Wall.

I jumped back and prepared myself for an attack from any direction.

"Rock Avalanche!" Jura shouted and the earth underneath him shifted and slowly started to tumble down the mountain. I ran up to the top of the mound, running past all the tumbling pieces of earth.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" I yell and run past Jura with my arms, that are on fire, behind me, leaving a line of fire in the air that skimmed Jura's arm.

Jura had a burn across his arm and he smiled.

"Good job," Jura congratulated.

"Thanks," I said, trying to be a good sport.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Jura yelled and the rocks around him started to move up and launch at me.

I dodge most of them, but a few catch my arms and legs.

Once the attack is over, I ran as fast as I could to him, and use the Fire Dragon's Sword Horn to try and hit him, but he jumped up and I ran right under him.

 _Helloooo? Master Mavis? Now would be a great time for one of your strategies._ I thought hoping she was still there and could still hear me.

 _Yah, I'm still here. So anyway, what you can do is, if Jura uses a physical attack then dodge and try to go around from behind and land a blow on his shoulder. If Jura attacks with a spell then, dodge again and run up towards him. He will try to defend. If he defends with his hands or arms, then keep going, but if it's with a magic spell then stop the attack. Once he gets back into view attack him, and since he will probably be a little dazed or surprised, use that moment to get a good hit on his shoulder._ The First Master said.

 _But why the shoulder?_ I asked.

 _Because we don't want to hit a vital area, do we?_ Master Mavis explains.

 _A vital Area?_ I asked.

Even in my mind, I could hear the master sighing. _If you hit that area, he dies and we are disqualified._ Master simplified.

I decided not to argue any further and go according to the plan.

Jura attacked with a physical attack this time. He lunged and threw a punch at me. I dodged under his arm and attack his shoulder blade. He fell and he didn't look like he was in pain, but he couldn't get back up.

The gong rang again and then one of the judges announced me the winner.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Jura congratulated me along with everyone in Fairy Tail.

We had a celebratory dinner. and I thought back to our score.

We were still number one and we had 30 points.

10 from the beginning.

10 from Kirito and Erza

And…

10 from me

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it was a really short chapter. Again I'm also sorry if I kept switching between present tense and past tense. Anyway, see you next week. Bye!**


	16. Day 2: Fiery

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! And I have to say something quickly before I start this chapter. Thank you guys for all of the support. I've been doing this for like 2 months and I already have 20+ followers and favourites for this story. I can't believe you guys actually bothered reading the story and have stuck with me this long. I'm sorry if the story is bad, but I do try to remember to update. I hope you guys like this chapter too. Thanks for reading this if you did :)**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sword Art Online or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gajeel POV

I can't believe Flame brain actually won that. He's so weak, he couldn't even win against me.

Everyone congratulated him. We went out for dinner and when we got back it was about 1 AM. The master told us all to go to sleep to be ready for the next competition.

This morning, we were told to wake up at 10 for the next day of the Grand Magic Games.

We had breakfast and went to our balcony, waiting for the other teams.

Once the other teams were out, the pumpkin head told us about the next contest.

"The next contest it called Fiery, kabo. In this contest, there will be a wooden house and everyone will be transported inside of it, kabo. Everyone will be in a different room, and then the match will start, kabo. There will be lava poured over the house, and if you are touched by it, you get transported out, kabo. If you try to leave the house from an opening you are also out, kabo. You may also attack other players to get them out, and you can break the house, kabo. The objective of the game is to be the last person left in the house, kabo," The pumpkin head explained.

"Before we start getting hate saying that mages will get hurt, this is not actually lava. It's fake lava we cooked up in a lab, so no one will get hurt," One of the judges explained.

"And now to see who's going to be competing," One of the judges said.

"From Quatro Cerberus, it's Jager," A judge announced.

"What are we boys?"

"Wild!"

 _Do they have to say that every time someone goes up?_

"From Blue Pegasus, it's Jenny,"

"I'll make sure I don't fail," Jenny called back as she walked on to the stage.

"From Mermaid Heel, It's Risley."

"Don't make fun of me, I'm not fat!" Risley yelled at the crowd, making them laugh.

"From Lamia Scale, it's Toby,"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME!" Toby yelled at the crowd.

"No need to get mad about it," Yuka called down trying to soothe Toby.

"From Sabretooth, it's Orga,"

"Yay, should I sing a song?" Orga asked his guildmates.

"NO!" They yelled back at him.

"Fine," Orga grumbled.

"And finally from Fairy tail, it's Gajeel."

"Ugh, I don't wanna go," I complained, but still got up and went.

"Good luck, Gajeel!" Kirito called after me.

"Do your best!" Levy yelled.

 _I'll try._

"Now that we know our competitors, we can start the match, kabo. Good Luck!" The pumpkin head called as we all got transported into the arena.

I looked around at my surroundings, and saw that the room I was in was very, very big. I turned my arm into a iron rod and broke through the wall.

I saw a hallway and decided to venture through it.

As I walked through, I broke down almost all the walls and found out where Toby, Risley and Jenny were.

I looked up and saw that the roof had started to burn.

 _I guess they let the 'lava' down._ I think to myself.

The walls started to burn and then I can see drops of lava fall from the gaps in the roof and take careful steps to avoid them.

I hear a gong and notice Toby disappear from where he was standing

 _So now at least I won't be last._

I see Risley standing a little close to me.

Careful to avoid to the droplets, I make my way over to her. A look of horror crosses her face as I reach her and push her over into a stream of the 'lava'. She gives a final look of disgust and then disappears along with a gong.

 _That's 2 people out already._

I hear at least 2 more gongs and then it's only me and another mage.

 _It's probably Orga._ I guessed and then I turned a corner and guess who I ran into.

Yes, yes. It was Orga.

He reacts quicker than I do though, and the next thing I know I'm in 'lava' and the gong rings declaring Orga the winner.

 _At least I got us 8 points._

I went back to our balcony and get bombarded with cheers.

"YAY! He got us 8 points," Levy cheered.

I looked up at the scoreboard and see that Orga got 10 points.

I got 8

Quatro Cerberus got 6

Blue Pegasus got 4

Mermaid Heel got 2

And Lamia Scale got none.

"That was a pretty short contest, kabo. Now for the match-ups, this time it will be Lamia Scale against Blue Pegasus, kabo. Fairy Tail against Mermaid Heel, kabo. And finally Quatro Cerberus against Sabretooth, kabo."

I just hope I don't get chosen again for the 2nd competition.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter and YAY I'm not late this time. Sorry, it was really short. BTW if you want to see where the guilds are in point here you go. P.S I'm probably gonna do this for every chapter at the end. And I actually calculated the points, but if you recalculate them and get something different please tell me.**

 **Fairy Tail ~ 38 points**

 **Sabretooth ~ 34 points**

 **Quatro Cerberus ~ 19 points**

 **Blue Pegasus ~ 11 points**

 **Mermaid Heel ~ 10 points (They need to win some more competitions)**

 **Lamia Scale ~ 8 points (Wow they really need to win something)**

 **I'm probably gonna have to make Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus win more competitions. *Shrugs* Eh.**


	17. Cherria vs Ren

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is late, but I have like 3 projects due on Wednesday. Forgive me if this chapter is short.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Mirajane POV

YAY we got 8 points! We're still in the lead. Then we needed to pick a competitor for the next competition.

"Since we are going to be against Mermaid Heel, it should be an easy competition, unless they decide to put in Kagura again," I said.

"That's true, and with them knowing they're against us, they will probably send it Kagura in again," Master Makarov said.

"That's true, and there is really only one person here that can really do anything about that," Kirito said, looking at Erza.

Erza blushed. "Are you saying that I should go in again?"

"If that's ok with you," Kirito said, not noticing Erza's blush or even her discomfort.

"But.. Why me?" Erza asked, her blush becoming even more visible.

"Because you're strong," Kirito said. "You are probably the only one capable of fighting Kagura, if she goes up again, but if it's anyone else then it doesn't matter who we send in."

 _He seriously that stupid? He's even stupider than Natsu, at least Natsu would notice Erza's blush_. I think to myself, trying not to facepalm.

"So I guess I am going in again," Erza said, her blush slowly fading.

Again, someone went to go tell the judges, and then we waited for the other teams. It took about half an hour for the other teams to decide, but then we finally started.

"For the first match we have, Cherria of Lamia Scale against Ren of Blue Pegasus," One of the judges announced.

They both walked on to the stage and shook hands as the pumpkin head walked on to the stage to begin the match.

"Remember, the time limit is 30 minutes, kabo. Now let the match begin, kabo," The pumpkin said as the gong sounded and the match started.

Cherria jumped back as Ren used Aerial. She must have known the attack properties. The attack Aerial, Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemies suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change.

It wouldn't have mattered even if he caught her, because she can heal herself.

"Sky god's bellow!" She yelled as the attack caught Ren and he flew backwards. He slowly got back up and examined his wounds. _Such a stupid thing to do it the middle of battle._

I suddenly realized that Cherria would win. Ren uses air attacks only, so he wouldn't be able to damage her, she would simply just suck it up.

It appeared, though, that Ren hadn't realized this yet because he attacked with another air attack.

"Aerial Phose!" Ren yelled, making circular motions with his hands and trapping Cherria in a small cyclone. It looked as though Cherria had noticed that he only used air attacks, because she sucked up the cyclone.

"Sky god's boreas!" Cherria yelled.

Suddenly 2 giant black swirls were headed towards Ren. He must have known that he couldn't win now, so as if in a last ditch effort, Ren created a barrier around to absorb some of the impact.

The giant swirls broke the barrier as if it were nothing and a few seconds later Ren was lying on the ground, looking like he was in pain.

The gong went and Cherria immediately rushed over to heal Ren.

Me and Wendy also rushed down there to help.

"Cherria, I think you went a little overboard this time," Wendy said as she sat down and started to heal him with Cherria.

"Why are you helping me? We're from different teams," Ren asked.

"Because, I have to. I don't care if we're on different teams. If you're hurt, then I have to help," Cherria said.

A few moments later, a nurse and some doctors came by to take him.

"For the match It will be Erza of Fairy tail vs Kagura of Mermaid Heel," A judge announced.

This might actually be interesting.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter sorry it was short. I have to get a project done for tomorrow so I'm rushing right now. Thanks for reading. Byeeeee!**


	18. Erza vs Kagura

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! BTW I finished watching Naruto, so I need anime requests. I was already asked to watch Blue exorcist so I might watch that, anyway I hope you like this chapter,**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Gray POV

It's been a 2 days and I still hadn't been picked for any of the competitions.

 _Why does it have to be me? Even flame brain over there got to be in a competition._

"For the next match, it will be Erza of Fairy Tail vs Kagura of Mermaid Heel!" One of the judges announced.

Erza and both walked on to the field and shook hands. The gong hadn't gone yet and my guess was because they were having a conversation.

I could see their lips moving but I had no idea what they were saying.

The gong went, and both Kagura and Erza jumped back at the same time.

"Heaven's Wheel Armour!" Erza yelled.

"Oh that armour again," Kagura called loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Ya, but like I said I've gotten stronger," Erza called back.

Erza lunged with all her swords, and somehow Kagura dodged all of them.

 _So fast!_ I thought to myself.

I looked at Erza who didn't look surprised that Kagura had managed to dodge that many swords.

"Impressive, but I have another trick up my sleeve," Erza called to Kagura.

Erza closed her eyes and concentrated.

All of a sudden, Kagura's sword started to quiver in her hands. Slowly but surely she lost her grip on the sword and the sword went to Erza.

"I see, you can now control any weapon, but unfortunately for you, Archenemy only responds to me," Kagura said as her sword started to float back to her.

"I see," Erza says. "I guess that makes my new powers useless."

"Oh, but did you forget. I also have gravity change," Kagura says as Erza starts to float upwards.

"Black wing armour!" Erza yells, and suddenly the gravity change has no effect on her. She darted towards Kagura and slashed at her.

Kagura had expected the attack and blocked it with her sword. She released the gravity change, seeing as it had no effect on Erza.

Erza landed nimbly on her feet, and pointed her sword at Kagura.

Kagura raised her own sword. "Looks like you are stronger than before."

Erza didn't waste time on complements. "Wingblade Armour!"

She had a different sword in her hands, and was still pointing it towards Kagura. "Ready to give up?"

"No I still have a lot of magic left in me," Kagura said and launched upwards and yelled "Downward strike!"

Erza dodge, but just barely as the attack skimmed her leg. "I haven't heard that one before," Erza remarked.

"Don't you think I've been training too? I haven't been doing nothing for a year, you know," Kagura replied

"I guess you are right," Erza said.

They fought like this for a while, then the gong rang.

"Looks like this is a tie," Kagura called to Erza.

They both looked exhausted, and were breathing heavily.

"For this remarkable battle, the judges have agreed that just this once, each of you will get 10 points, kabo," The pumpkin head said.

"Why not just 5?" Erza asked.

"Because you both fought passionately and now your magic is exhausted, kabo," The pumpkin head said. "You gave this battle everything, and the judges saw that so they agreed to give you guys extra points, kabo."

"Yes, and now you may return to your seats, or if you're too exhausted then you may go down to the infirmary," One of the judges said.

"Aw yah! That's Erza for you!" Natsu yelled.

I guessed we had done pretty good.

"Next up is Sting of Sabretooth vs Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus!"

Sting and Bacchus both walked up to the stage and had a mini little conversation and then the match started.

Bacchus jumped back as sting used "White Dragon's Roar!"

Sting's attack only grazed Bacchus arm. Luckily Bacchus wasn't bleeding, but there was a small burn.

Bacchus didn't seem to notice, and got into his ready stance.

He lunged at Sting and tried to attack, but Sting anticipated the move and side-stepped, making Bacchus fall face first into the ground.

"You're too slow," Sting called to him, teasingly.

"Yah that's my Sting for you!" Lector cheered from the Sabretooth balcony.

"What are we, boys?" Bacchus yelled up to his balcony.

"Wild!" They yelled back down.

"Alright! Let's get this party started," Bacchus yelled turning his attention back to Sting. He took a drink out of his bottle.

Sting lunged at him, and hit Bacchus's arm with "White Dragon's Claw!"

The attack left a stigma on his arm, restricting his movements.

Sting sighed. "After all of that, seems like you are really just all talk."

"I am not!" Bacchus yelled trying to get rid of the stigma.

"There's no point in struggling, that will only make you weaker," Sting said as he approached Bacchus.

"Wait," Bacchus said, and for some reason Sting obeyed.

"What is it?" Sting asked.

Bacchus started squirming, and there were visible sweat drops on his forehead.

"Well?" Sting asked again.

"Oh, nothing, I was just trying to break out of this and I thought saying stop would buy me some time," Bacchus said.

Sting face-palmed. "Seriously?That's it?"

"Yeah, you can continue, now," Bacchus said.

Sting then began to walk forward again, he stopped in front of Bacchus.

"To be honest, I like you, but you're too laid back during these competitions. If you wanna win points, then actually attack, don't just talk," Sting said.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled from the balcony, tears streaming down his face. "Very well said!"

 _Why are these people so passionate? It's just a match._

Sting then proceeded to hit Bacchus's neck with the side of his hand, and Bacchus went limp. Sting released the stigma, and Bacchus crumpled.

The gong went, declaring Sting the victor.

10 points were added to the scoreboard for Sabretooth, and Chelia and Wendy both rushed on to the field to help Bacchus.

As soon as Bacchus regained consciousness, and someone walked down to infirmary.

 _Well that was kind of a given win. I don't know why they thought Bacchus could beat anyone from Sabretooth. I mean unless it was Yukino, but she is still pretty strong._ I thought to myself.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. We congratulated Sabertooth, and Sting, then headed out for dinner.

Once we had dinner, we headed back to our hotel, and then slept for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in Japan…

Asuna POV

What's going to happen to Kirito? Will he be ok?

I couldn't help but worry about him, because he could have been dying for all I knew. I was the point where I was pulling out my hair in frustration.

Kikuoka Seijirou had emerged from the room, looking happy, but sad at the same time.

"Well? How did it go?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Kikuoka said.

"And?" I said, he wasn't going to tell me unless I pried him.

"Which one do you want to hear first?" He asked me.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Not really," He replied.

"Then do either!" I yelled.

"Pick one then," Kikuoka said.

"Fine, tell me the good news first. I don't care!" I yelled. I was so fed up, with this guy. He got Kirito stuck in some random dimension, he made Yui disappear, and now he won't tell me about Kirito's current condition.

"Well, the good news is, that we have created a way to track Kirito, and we might also be able to send you to the world he is in, with another piece of equipment to get him out. The bad news is that, there is a fifty-fifty percent chance it will actually work. I don't have the original prototype, because it was destroyed, and the blueprints have been lost," Kikuoka said.

"So, what's my role?" I asked.

"I want to ask you, if you'll go back in to get Kirito. You could die in process, but you could also get him out," Kikuoka said. "There is also the fact that you could wait until we have the original blueprints, and then recreate it properly with the fine-tuning. So what do you want to do?"

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course. I know this hard on you, so I don't want to push you," Kikuoka said.

"Thank you," I said and left.

I got home and put on my Nerve gear to enter Sword Art Online.

I entered my virtual house with my friends and found them all sitting there waiting for me.

"So, what did Kikuoka say?" Sinon asked.

"He said that I could either go in with an incomplete headgear to save Kirito and risk getting killed, or I could wait for them to find the original blueprints, let them fine-tune the head gear, and then go in," I explained.

"Oh," Was all Sinon said.

"It's ok, mommy, I'm sure daddy will be back before you know it," Yui said.

"Yui…"

"He can't leave us. I'll drag him back if I have to," Yui said.

"You're my own daughter, and even though I should be the one consoling you, you're making me feel better. Thank you," I said.

"It's ok to cry, mommy," Yui said. "You can't be strong forever."

I just burst out in tears. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

Kirito's cousin, Suguha, bent down and hugged me.

"It's ok, Asuna," Suguha said, she sounded on the verge of tears too.

I looked up and wiped my tears.

"I have no time for crying I need to make a decision," I said. "What should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious," Sinon said. "Wait for them to find the original blueprints. Besides, Kirito would kill us if anything happens to you."

"Sinon is right, we can't have anything happening to you, or else Kirito will have our heads," Suguha said.

"But what if he's in danger?" I asked.

"He's Kirito. He'd be so stubborn," Sinon said.

"Yeah, daddy would probably be all like, 'I promise, I'll make it back to my friends, no matter what' or something cheesy like that," Yui said.

"He'd have to come back, anyways," Suguha said. "He loves you too much."

I know that Suguha had loved for a long time, so it must have hard for her to say that, but it looks like she's gotten over him.

"Thanks for cheering me up, guys," I thanked.

"Hey no problem, you and Kirito's are our friends as well," Sinon said. "We can't let you risk your life for another friend with only 50-50 percent chance of success rate."

"Anyway, I need to log off, now," I said.

"Ok, I'll be on for another hour," Sinon said.

"Same," Suguha.

"Thanks, bye guys." I said and logged off.

I sat in bed for a while thinking about what to do about Kirito.

 _Should I risk everything for Kirito, or should I pick the comfort of my own home?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! By the way, I realized that the only way I could make these chapters longer was if I added a perspective from Asuna or from anyone in Kirito's dimension. So, if you want me to add that to every chapter, I could do that, or If you want it every so often than I can do that too. Tell me what you guys want, because I really need a second opinion on this.**

 **And as promised the points up to now.**

 **Fairy Tail ~ 48 points**

 **Sabretooth ~ 44 points**

 **Mermaid Heel ~ 20 points**

 **Quatro Cerberus ~ 19 points**

 **Lamia Scale ~ 18 points**

 **Blue Pegasus ~ 11 points**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next week, Byeeeeee!**


	19. Headgear

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. Troll, No I'm not. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Suguha POV

I can't believe Kikuoka wants Asuna to risk her life for Kirito! I mean with only a slim chance of success too. He has no heart.

Yesterday Asuna told us about what was happening and I just GAH! Does that selfish cow want Asuna to die. Why can't he just go himself.

I thought like this for a few minutes this morning in bed.

I went down for breakfast and my mom made eggs. I sat down at the table right in front of her.

"So what did Asuna say last night?" She asks.

I resist the urge to yell. "She said that Kikuoka wants her to risk her life to go into the 'Magnolia,' and get him with incomplete headgear," I say as evenly as I can.

My mom seemed to know that I was tense because she reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Sweetie, Kazuto will be back soon," She assured me.

"I know but what if they don't find the blueprints? What if Asuna goes in and doesn't make it back?" I ask tears starting to stream down my face.

"Calm down. I miss Kazuto as well, but crying won't bring him back," She says gently. She gets up and takes a seat next to me.

I turn and cry into her. She holds me.

"Sweetheart, I miss him too. He'll be back soon, and we'll be together," She says quietly. I looked at her and tears started to falls from her eyes too.

I got up. "I'm going to fix this," I said. I'm not suicidal enough to go in with incomplete headgear, but if I somehow find the original blueprints or recreate them, then he'd be here in a few days.

I went up to my room and put on my headgear. I logged in and went to our house. I went in and saw that Asuna and Sinon were already there.

"-But he'll be back soon," Sinon was saying.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

"Hey Suguha," Asuna said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Suguha, we were just talking about ways we could bring Kirito back," Sinon explained.

"Oh," I said, I wasn't the least bit enthusiastic.

They must have picked up on it, because Asuna asked me if I was ok.

"I'm good, just a little worried about Kazuto," I said.

"We're all worried," Sinon said.

"I hope daddy comes back soon," Yui said.

"He will, sweetie," Asuna said.

"We will get him back," Sinon promised.

"I know. Daddy's too strong to go down like this," Yui said. She smiled, but it was clear she was trying not to cry.

"Anyways, what conclusions have you come to?" I asked.

"Well, we could really only wait for Kikuoka to find the original blueprints, or try to recreate the headgear ourselves," Asuna said.

"But we don't have the skills to remake a headgear like that, so should we just wait for them to find the original blueprints," Sinon stated.

"So do we have any other options?" I asked.

"Not at the moment," Sinon admitted.

"So are we just gonna wait for them?" I questioned, my heart dropping.

"Yah I guess so," Asuna said.

"I guess we just wait," Yui said.

Kikuoka POV

I guess Asuna won't go in. We have to continue searching for the original blueprints.

But now, we have a problem. That problem is….

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update but I haven't been feeling too well. I'll be updating again tomorrow cause I owe u guys another chapter. Sorry it's short. P.S these next few chapters might be from people in Kazuto's dimension. See you guys on Sunday hopefully. Byeeeeeeeeeee.**


	20. Kirito

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about last chapter. It was late and then it was short. Like what. Good job me, good job. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Sinon POV

I log out and then go eat lunch.

Since I live by myself, I eat by myself too. Naturally.

I got a sandwich that I had left earlier and ate that. I finish eating and then log on again.

I log on and Asuna, Yui, and Suguha are exactly where I left them.

I sit down next to them

"Well that didn't take very long," Suguha said.

"Yeah, I had a small dinner," I said

"Anyway, we're just talking about stuff, right now," Asuna said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Yui said.

"Ok," I said. "So, what's going on."

"We're just talking about each other," Suguha explained.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like how we've been, and other things to get our minds off of Kirito," Asuna said

The mood seemed to drop at that moment. Suddenly everyone was less happy.

"Anyway, how have you two been?" I asked trying to take our minds off Kirito again.

"My mom keeps nagging me about using my headgear all the time," Asuna said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the time," Asuna said.

"What about you, Suguha?" I asked.

"I've been good, but my mom's been really worried Kirito," Suguha said.

"Oh," I said, not knowing how to keep this conversation going.

"So how have you been, Sinon?" Asuna asked.

"I'm good, it's just lonely in my apartment," I said.

"What about your family?" Suguha asked.

"They visit every so often," I said. "But they live far, so they can't visit to often."

"I'm sorry about that," Yui said.

"It's ok, I'm fine," I said smiling at them.

I check the clock and it reads 12.

"I have to log off, guys," I said.

"Why?" Suguha asked.

"I have an appointment with someone at 1 and it's a long drive, so yeah. I'm sorry. I'll be back around 3," I said.

"Who do you have an appointment with?" Yui asked.

"You're not going to like this," I warned.

"Who?" Asuna asked, curiosity taking control of her.

"It's…" I take a deep breathe. "It's Kikuoka."

Kikuoka POV

Where is she? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.

I heard the door open and Asada (Sinon) walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologized.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was talking to Asuna and Suguha," She said. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want to propose something to you," I said.

"Which is?" She asked.

"I want to propose the same thing I proposed Asuna," I said. "I'm sure she told you."

A look of horror passed over Asada's face.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I want to propose a chance for you to go in and rescue Kirito," I said.

"I know that, but Asuna will kill me if I say yes," She said.

"But we have a slight problem," I said quietly.

"And that is?" She asked.

"If we don't get Kirito out within a month.." I said trailing off.

"What?" She asked looking more scared than I'd ever seen her before.

"He'll die," I said.

"Well then hurry and find the original blueprints," She insisted.

"But if we don't find it within a week, we won't have enough time to remake the headgear," I said.

Asada looked torn. "Can I think about it for a while?"

"Sure, but I need an answer soon," I said.

She nodded and left.

 _Well I hope she says yes_. Was all I could think for a few hours.

Suguha POV

It's 3 right now and Sinon is back.

She sat down right in front of me and Asuna, looking scared.

"Sinon, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, but it was pretty obvious that she was not okay.

 _That damned Kikuoka! What has he done now._

"Did something happen?" Asuna asked.

Sinon took a deep breathe. "Kikuoka proposed the same thing he proposed to Asuna, to me,"

"What?" I asked.

"He told me to go back in to get Kirito," She simplified.

"But you can't do that," Asuna said.

"But if I don't Kirito will die," Sinon said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Kirito can only survive for another month in that dimension before he dies," Sinon explained.

 _Kirito…._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry it was short, but I'm not sure what to write about. I feel like this story's going nowhere, but I don't want to end the story now. So, you can see my problem. I need help. Can you guys please leave suggestions or something to tell me what to do. Thanks guys, and I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	21. Day 4

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I'm sorry it was really short. I've just been really busy and I haven't had the time to write longer chapters, and if I try they end up really late. And sorry if I keep switching between present and past tense. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Erza POV

It's day 4 and we've come out with pretty good results from all our battles so far.

Right now we're in the lead with 63. We won first place in the competition yesterday, and tied with Sabertooth for the battle portion of the day.

Sabertooth came third in the competition, obviously tied with us for the battle half of the day. They came out with 55 points

Lamia Scale came second, and tied with Mermaid Heel. That left them with 23 points total

Mermaid Heel came fourth and tied with Lamia Scale. They now have 29 points.

Blue Pegasus came fifth, and tied with Quatro Cerberus, which gave them a total of 18 points.

And Quatro Cerberus came last, and tied with Blue Pegasus, giving them a total of 24.

Today, we have our competition and then the tag team battle, just like all the previous years.

"Today, the competition we have today is called 'Storm', kabo. In this competition, the judges will select the a moge from each guild, that they feel would be most suitable for this competition, kabo. Then once you are all here, you will enter a room, kabo. This room will be pretty big and there will be a lot of space, kabo. Then slowly from underneath, there will be a raging storm, kabo. The storm will slowly move up over the house and become stronger and the storm might not come only from underneath, kabo. There may also be another storm coming from another direction, kabo. Your job is to predict where the storm will come around from and where the weakest points in the house are, kabo." The pumpkin head said.

"That was a lot of words all at once," Natsu said.

"But are we allowed to fight?" Someone called down from another balcony.

"Yes, kabo. There will be fighting allowed, kabo," The pumpkin head confirmed.

"So now, we'll be announcing the competitors," One of the judges said. "From Quatro Cerberus it's going to be Rocky. From Blue Pegasus it's going to be Ichiya."

I felt myself going pale. "I hope they don't pick me,"

"I don't think they will," Kirito said.

The judges continued. "From Mermaid Heel, it's going to be Kagura. From Lamia Scale, it's going to be Lyon. From Sabertooth, it's going to be Rogue. And finally from Fairy Tail, it's going to be Natsu."

This competition looks like it might be worth watching.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry, it was really short, but I'm working on another project right now, and I'm rushing to finish this. By the way, I'm leaving for Disney, and I'll be back on the 22nd, which is a Tuesday, and so my next chapter will be a little late, or I might have to skip that week all together, because I'll have jet lag. So I'll try to update, but the next chapter might not be good. Anyway, I'll see you either next Tuesday or next weekend. Bye!**


	22. Silica

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter. Also, I'm really tired right now, but I feel like updating this story, and I'm not really sure how good this is gonna turn out. I'm also sorry all my chapters for this story are really short. I'll try to make them longer, but I'm busy and I have like an hour to write each chapter before I work. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Silica POV

Oh my god! Ok so I was on vacation for a few weeks and I come back to find that Kirito is trapped in another dimension!

When I logged into my account, Asuna, Yui, Sinon, and Suguha were all there.

They all looked so sad. That's when it occurred to me that Kirito wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Kirito?" I asked.

They all looked up at me. Sadly.

"I guess you've been too far, so you haven't heard," Sinon sighs. "He's in a different dimension."

I was shocked.

"Well? Isn't anyone doing anything to get him out?" I asked.

"He has a month at most to live, before the headgear kills him," Asuna explains.

"Don't they have the blueprints for the headgear?" I asked.

"Apparently they lost it," Suguha said.

"So now what? If they don't find it, and rebuild it in time, Kirito will..." I trailed off.

"They wanted one of us to go in with incomplete headgear," Sinon said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "So one of us is going to risk our lives, to go save Kirito, with only a fifty fifty chance of survival?"

"Pretty much," Asuna sighed.

"But why one of us, why not an actual beta tester?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not entirely sure," Yui said.

"Wait, Yui, don't you know everything about these kind of situations?" I asked her.

"I know a lot of things, but I've never had a case with someone being trapped in a alternate dimension. That's just never happened before," Yui explained.

Then I noticed. "Where are Klein and Lizbeth?"

"They left right before Kirito got trapped. I don't know where, but they said that they had some stuff to get done," Suguha said.

"But did they go together?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Sinon said scratching her head.

"They said they had a few things that were school related, that they had complete, so they wouldn't be able to be online for a week's," Yui added.

"Wait, explain something to me. Who was it that asked you to go back in to save Kirito? Was it the same guy who sent him in?" I asked, I needed to know everything.

"It was Kikuoka, and yeah he was the same person who recruited Kirito," Suguha answered.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Probably at his office, like he always is," Asuna said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I said, trying to cover up what I was going to do.

"I have to log off, it's dinner time," I said. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, I'll be on for another half hour," Suguha said.

"So will we," Sinon said, gesturing to Asuna and Yui.

I log off, and go down to eat dinner.

My mom is there, and my dad is still at work.

"Hey mom…"

"Yes, Silica?" She asked.

"Did you hear about Kirito?" I asked quietly.

"What about him?" She questioned.

"He's been trapped in an alternate dimension," I said almost silently.

"What?! How…" She trailed off when she saw my face. "Silica, I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. There's nothing I could have done," I said, tears welling up in my eye's.

I watched the tears fall from my eye's and onto the edge of my plate.

 _I need to help him._

I look up at my mom. "Hey, I'm going to go out and get some fresh air."

I stood up and left without waiting for her reply.

I got my bike from the garage, and started biking towards Kikuoka's office.

 _I need to settle things with him._

I biked for half an hour before finally getting there.

I tied up my bike and then walked into the building. I walked straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I have to see Kikuoka right now. It's concerning Kirito," I said.

"Well, he's on floor 9. Go up, take a left and the second door on your right," She said.

"Thank you," I said before walking off.

I got into an elevator and pressed floor 9.

I got up and took a left, just like she said. I opened the second door on the right, and there he was, sitting at the desk.

"Hello, my dear, what can I do for you?" He asked sweetly.

"Don't play innocent," I snapped at him.

He looked completely shocked at my outburst.

"Don't get that look on your face. I know what you did to Kirito," I said

"That was an accident," He said, putting his hands up and smiling.

"Seriously," I said in disbelief.

"Why?" He asked. "Do you not believe me?"

"Not really, but I came here for a different reason," I said.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I heard that you offered to let one of my friends go in and get him out," I said.

"That is true," He said. "What is your point?"

"I'm saying, that I would like to go in to save him!" I said.

 _Kirito, you've saved me so many times. Now it's my turn to return the favour!_

"My dear, I'm sure that can be arranged," He said jotting some things down.

He hands me the sheet of paper and said "I'll schedule something for you. Just come back in two days time,"

I walked out, clutching the paper to my chest.

 _Hold on Kirito, I'm coming!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry it's really late. I just didn't know what to do, and at the same time I realized that I didn't include Klein, Lizbeth, and Silica from the beginning. So I had to make up cover stories for them. Anyway, I'll see you all next week! Bye!**


	23. Finding Kirito

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm really sorry all my chapters are really short and bad. And most of time, there late. So yeah. I'm having trouble thinking of what to do. I also don't know what to do after the Grand Magic Games. But I hope you guys like this chapter! Also my brother will write some of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

~ One week time skip ~

Erza POV

It's been a week since the Grand Magic Games and we won! The last competition was a little, but because of Kirito, we managed to pull through.

Now that that's over, everyone seems exhausted.

Meanwhile, a few of the teams are out on quests, but most of us are at the guild or at our houses.

I fell asleep the second we got back.

Sinon POV

Silica was acting really weird last week. I mentioned it to Asuna and Suguha after she left, but it seemed they already knew.

She didn't come on much after that, either.

I mentioned it today too.

We were sitting in my living room, near the door, because we had a few things to complete.

I decided there wouldn't be any other time to bring it up.

"Hey guys. Where do you think Silica is?" I asked, suddenly.

"I'm not sure," Asuna said.

All of a sudden, I heard someone, outside, start running.

"Hey, did you guys he-" I started, but was interrupted.

Lisbeth burst through the door, hyperventilating. "Silica is going to put on the incomplete nervegear!" She exclaimed.

Asuna jumped to her feet. "What!?" Then she blinked. "Wait where the hell did you come from, and weren't you supposed to working on something?"

"I was, but I went out to get supplies. I walked by the hospital, and there was Silica. She put on the nervegear, and I vaguely heard someone say that it was incomplete," Lizbeth said in between breaths.

"What?!" Asuna yelled.

I got up and rushed to the door. "Aren't you guys coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll come, but what are we supposed to do?" Suguha asked.

"We'll make him take her out," I said, unsure.

"Let's go," Lizbeth said, getting up and rushing out the door.

I ran after her, not caring if anyone would follow me.

I turned around, and saw that Asuna and Suguha were hot on my heels.

I turned and ran after Lizbeth. We got to his office about 15 minutes later.

I walked right past reception and straight to the elevators, with Asuna, Suguha, and Lizbeth behind me.

I jabbed my thumb on the up button and waited. As soon as the elevator came, I stomped in.

Asuna, Suguha, and Lizbeth all followed me in. I waited until they were all in to pressed floor seven.

"I can't believe she would do something like this," I stormed.

As soon as we got to floor seven, I walked right up to his office and shoved the door open.

"Hello gi-" He started, but I didn't let him continue.

"Where's Silica!?" I almost screamed.

"She been hooked up to the machine," Kikuoka said.

"Get her out of there!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," He said.

"And why not?" Asuna asked.

"Because she must either save him, or come back on her own," He explained. "That's how the system was made."

"Why?" Lizbeth asked.

"I'm not sure, that's how it was programmed," Kikuoka said. "I can't change it."

"Where is she, now?" Suguha asked.

"In her hospital room," He said. "But, I must warn you, if you try to forcibly take off her nervegear, it will kill her."

 _What do we do?_

Silica POV

 _What have I gotten myself into._

They told me before I went in, that I would have to go in and get Kirito, or get out by myself. No one could help me once I went in.

Nevertheless, I put in on, and laid down in the bed, eye's closed.

When I opened my eye's again, I was standing outside a large building with a weird emblem on it.

 _Where am I_

Since there were no other options, I decided to walk into the building.

As soon as I walked in, there was a huge brawl.

I walked to the counter, and saw a woman with silvery hair standing there.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"My name's Silica. I'm looking for someone," I replied.

"I see, are you here to file a job request?" She asked.

"Ummm…. What are jobs?" I asked.

"Are you from out of the country?" Mira asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I see, I see. So who are you looking for?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a guy named Kazuto, or if you've heard of him, he might have told you he was Kirito," I said.

"Yes, I've heard of him," She said. "He'll be here soon."

 _Seriously! I can't believe I'll be with him soon!_

"How long until he''l back?" I asked.

"Maybe a few minutes," Mira said. "Why do you know him?"

"He was one of my friends, and I really care about him," I said.

Before she can answer, I hear someone shout my name from the front of the guild.

"Silica!"

I turn around and see Kirito running towards me.

"Kirito!" I yell.

He stops right in front of me and grabs my shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something," I said. "Something important."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I'm also really sorry this chapter is late. I had too much work to complete, so I couldn't update. And I have a few things to get off my chest. First off, I have a lot of school work to complete so I might not be able to write as often. Second, I'm not really sure how I can continue this story, so I might have to end it soon. I don't want to, but I don't have any idea's. Anyway's I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	24. The truth

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I'm really sorry that I missed a chapter last week, but I'll try to catch up quickly. And I realized that Kikuoka seemed a little mean in the last chapter, even though he's not like that in the anime. So, just to clear that up, before anyone mentions it.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Kirito POV

I can't believe she was stupid enough to come here! I almost died when I came!

"I have to tell you something," She said. "Something important."

"Um, okay," I looked at team Natsu. "Hey, guys. I'll be back soon."

I didn't wait for a response. I walked out with Silica.

When I was sure we were far enough from the guild, I turned around.

"Why are you here? You could die!" I almost yelled. Silica looked taken aback.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me," I snapped.

"Kirito, are you okay?" Silica asked.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just tired. Anyway what's up?"

"Kirito…" She began. "I have no idea where to start."

"Start from the beginning," I said, rolling my eye's.

Silica smiled and pushed me, gently. She started again. "Okay, so, I was on vacation, and then when I got back I you weren't there. I asked the others and they said you were trapped here. They also told me…" She pursed her lip.

"What?" I asked.

"They told me that, according to Kikuoka, you could only be here for about 2 more weeks," She said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, after 2 weeks, the nervegear will kill you," She said.

My heart sunk. "What…"

Silica brightened up. "But they also told me that Kikuoka asked them to come in to get you, but with incomplete nervegear. I accepted, and now here I am…"

Then she fell. I quickly dropped to her side, and cursed under my breath. "You idiot! Why would you come in with incomplete nervegear!"

She opened her eye's "Because I wanted to save you…"

"It's okay.. I'll make it back somehow.." I said. Tears sprung into my eye's. Maybe she would return to the normal world, hopefully she wouldn't die.

"I don't want to lose you… Neither does anyone else.." She mutters.

"I know, but they care about you too. They can't lose us both." I said.

"Yeah, I guess they do.." She said smiling.

"Please, go back now," I said. I smiled back at her.

"Okay… But first… Promise me.. You'll come back.." Silica said weakly.

"Yeah, It's a promise," I said. "I'll find my own way back."

I smiled. "Go back now."

She smiled at me, one last time. "I'll see you later.."

She closed her eye's and her body vanished.

I wiped my face and walked back to the guild.

Erza and Wendy walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked. "Why are you crying?"

"You noticed?" I asked.

"Yeah, your eye's are red," Erza said. She looked around and seemed to notice. "Where's your friend?"

"She gave some important information, and then left," I said.

"Kirito-san, where is she now?" Wendy asked.

"She's gone, back to my home," I said.

"I see.." Erza said. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me… I only have about 2 weeks to live before the Nervegear kills me," I answer.

Erza and Wendy both gasped.

"Really? Why?" Erza asked. "That's not fair!"

"I guess the nervegear wasn't designed to be worn forever," I said, sadly.

"But we've got to do something!" Erza exclaimed. "We have to send you back!"

I must have looked surprised because Wendy asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I just… Why would you go that far for me?"

"Because you're still our guildmate. You always have and always will be," Erza said, smiling.

I smile at her gratefully. "Thanks,"

"Yeah," She said. "Anyway, we need to find someone who has knowledge in this kind of stuff."

"I do," I said.

"Yeah, but I mean someone from our world," Erza said.

"What about Levy-san and Freed-san?" Wendy supplied.

"Sure!" Erza exclaimed.

We went to find them and told them and my situation.

"I've never heard about anything like this," Levy frowned. "I'm not sure what we can do."

"Indeed, I've never seen a case like this," Freed agreed.

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"Well, give us a few days, and we can figure something out," Levy said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, obviously. You're still our guildmate." Freed said.

We thanked them, and then left.

 _Hold on Silica, I'll be back soon!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry it was short, but I'm not sure what to do for this anymore. And I'm extremely tired, and bored. Anyway, I'll see you soon! Bye!**


	25. Kirito's party

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry it was really short. Anyways, I hope you find this chapter more interesting. I'm just dragging this story out.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

~ 3 day time skip ~

Levy POV

So, it's been 3 days since Kirito told us about his situation, and we might have found a way to save him.

"Freed, do you really think that we'll be able to save him?" I asked. "His dimension is more advanced than our's."

"We might be able to save him," Freed said. "Maybe if we ask the First Master for clarification."

"Sure, but she might not take it seriously," I said.

"But she's really smart, she might be able to help us fine tune it," Freed suggested.

I nodded and decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to not to argue further.

We found the first and told her about our plan.

"I see, I see," The First said, chewing on her lip.

"Well, is there anything wrong with it?" I asked.

"If it doesn't work, then it could end up killing Kirito," The first said.

"How do we fix it?" Freed asked.

"You can't," The First said. "There's a 50% chance it won't work. Even if you can't fix it, you can lower the probability to at least 10%."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure this will work, but…" The First said, explaining it to us.

"That's genius!" I exclaimed.

"Correct, it's very smart," Freed agreed.

"Come on Freed, I have an idea," I said, and left the guild.

I found Kirito walking around outside.

"Kirito!" I yelled, waving my hands.

"Oh, hey Levy!" He yelled, jogging to catch me. "Did you figure something out?"

"Kind of, but I need to ask you about your… Nervegear, is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nervegear," He said. "What about it?"

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Um. It connects to your brain and makes you see things as if they're in real life," Kirito explained.

"I see. Do you know how yours malfunctioned?" I asked.

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure," He said, scratching his head.

"I see. Thanks for the information!" I yelled jogging back inside the guild.

"Freed! I think we may be able to fix it even more than the First told us to!" I exclaimed and told him about my idea.

Natsu POV

I can't believe Kirito might die in 2 weeks! I know I hated him before, but I can't let him die! He's still part of the guild, so I can't let him die!

I'm not sure what I can do for him. I'm not smart enough to help out Levy and Freed, so I can't really do anything except sit back and watch.

Ugh! I want to help him so bad.

I guess Lucy noticed my internal conflict, because she walks over to me.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I just… I want to help Kirito, but I can't do anything," I said.

"Hmm. I thought you hated him," Lucy smiled.

"I did, but he's still a part of our guild," I said.

Lucy expression soften. "I guess you really do care about him."

"No, I don't. I just want him to get lost," I said.

"Yeah, right. Let's just go with that," Lucy said. "How do you plan on helping him?"

"I can't," I said. "I'm not smart enough to think of a way to help him."

"I know you'll come up with something," Lucy smiled and walked away to talk to Erza.

 _What can I do._

Lucy POV

I can't believe Natsu actually does care about Kirito. I can see Natsu doesn't want him to die.

I want to help him too, but I don't know how.

Maybe we can throw a party for him, that might be able to get his mind off things.

I go around telling people about the party, and they all think it's a good idea.

I ask the Master for permission, and he said yes.

I was suddenly filled with energy.

I went around asking different people to take care of different things.

Erza demanded to take care of the cakes, as always.

Me, Wendy, and Gray will take care of the decorations.

Everyone picked what they wanted to do.

Natsu didn't feel like doing anything, so I made him keep Kirito away from the guild until everything was ready.

 _I can't wait!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry it was really short, and also about the amount of times I switched perspectives. I also haven't really thought ahead, so I'm not sure how I can keep this story going, but I'll try my best. I hope that I can think of something to keep this story going. I'll see you all next week! Bye!**


	26. The big party

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I'm sorry it was really short, but like I said before, I have no idea where to lead this story. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Kirito POV

I don't know why, but Natsu seems to be acting weird. He keeps steering me away from the guild hall.

"So… What are you gonna do today?" Natsu asks, arms crossed behind his head.

"Are you okay? You're acting strange," I say.

"Hm, oh I'm fine. I'm just tired," He says, unconvincingly.

"So, is that why you're keeping me away from the guild?" I ask.

"I am?" He asks, and puts on the dumbest face he can muster.

 _Idiot…_

Natsu POV

 _This is harder than it originally seemed._ I think to myself.

I try to distract him, but it's obvious he suspects something.

I start to break out in a nervous sweat and hope someone comes and tells me how much longer I have to do this.

I've already been doing this for 2 hours, and it's tiring.

Finally, Lucy comes to my rescue.

"Hey Kirito! Hey Natsu!" She yells from across the field.

"Yo!" I yell back.

"Hey Lucy!" Kirito says.

"Guys... can you.. come to... the guild... for a second," She huffs.

"Hm, what for?" Kirito asks.

"Don't… question," She huffs, and turns to go back to the guild.

Me and Kirito follow her, and when we get to the guild, we can see the streamers coming from the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Surprise!" Lucy exclaims.

Everyone jumps out and yells surprise.

"What…. What is this?" Kirito asks.

"It's.. A party… for you," Lucy explains.

 _I guess she still hasn't caught her breath._

We walk in and Kirito sits down at the bar. Mira hands him a slice of cake, and he slowly eats it.

I sit down next to him.

"Why all of this for me?" He asks.

"Because you seemed a little stressed with everything going on, and with your nervegear," I explain.

He looks surprised.

"Is that why you kept me away from the guild?" He asks.

"Obviously," I roll my eyes.

"You shouldn't have," He says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I have better things to do," He says.

"That's it!" I almost yell at him. We spent so long devising a party for him, and he doesn't care.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have my whole life to spend here," he says, calmly.

I resist the urge to start a fight.

After all the work they've put in, I can't go destroying it now.

I clench my fists, to keep from breaking something.

Kirito seems to notice and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm on a time limit, and I could die at literally any second now."

I try to calm down, but I still want to kill him

 _I would how the people he knows feel about this._

Asuna POV.

We were waiting in the room, with Silica, hoping she wouldn't die.

She woke up and we all yelled at her, but we were in tears.

She told us about how she saw Kirito, and that he was fine.

When I heard that, I broke down in tears of joy.

 _He's okay._ I thought to myself. _He's fine._

She told us the rest of the story, but I was barely listening.

 _He's alive. He's alive. He's alive._

And then it dawns on me.

That doesn't change the fact that he'll die in a month, and my panic comes back.

 _What should I do?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it was really short, and that I kept switching the point of view. I'm sorry if I keep switching between past and present tense, because I've noticed that I do that a lot. Even though English is my first language, I write something different from what I think I'm writing. I miss words every so often too, so I'm sorry. If you have any questions, then you can ask me about it. Anyways, I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	27. New nervegear

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! OMG, you guys! I injured my finger during basketball today, and writing hurts like hell, but yet here I am. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Kirito POV

 _I can't believe that they threw me a party. I have to get home soon, but partying won't help. I know they were trying to cheer me up, but I need to get home in under a week!_ I think to myself.

I find Levy and Freed sitting by themselves and decide to ask them if they figured out how to send me back.

I sit down next to Freed, and across from Levy.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Oh, hey Kirito!" Levy exclaims, smiling.

"Yes, hello," Freed says, in his usual monotone voice.

"So, did you guys figure out how to send me back?" I ask, going out on a limb.

Levy stops smiling. "We did, but it has a 50% chance of failure."

"Yes, we could not test it in anyway, but we tried to fix it," Freed explains.

"But you do have an idea, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, it just might not work," Levy says.

"What is it?" I ask. "Is it like nervegear?"

"We tried to get it as close to nervegear as possible, but we're not as advanced as your world is," Levy says.

"Yes, we tried to remake the nervegear, but it's not the best," Freed agrees.

"Can I see it?" I ask.

Freed and Levy exchange looks.

"Sure," Levy decides. "Why not."

They take to some sort of warehouse, and show me where they have the nervegear.

They open the box, and take it out.

I gasp. It looks exactly like the nervegear I wore when I came here.

"How does it work?" I ask.

They pull out a few wires. "You have to attach these wires on your body. Once you do that, you put on the nervegear, and it connects your body to whichever realm or dimension you want it too," Levy explains.

"Can I try it on?" I ask. "I need to get back to my world as soon as possible."

"Maybe tomorrow, we first have to get this hooked up to another machine we have developed and then we can get you through," Freed says

My heart sinks.

 _I'm sorry Silica, I'll be back soon._

Natsu POV

I can't believe he didn't appreciate the party we threw for him! I mean, just cause I didn't do anything, that doesn't mean he can go around saying whatever he wants!

But I promised Lucy that I'd try and get along with him. He's still a part of the guild, even if I don't like him.

Even if he's going to steal Erza from us, he's still a member of Fairy Tail, and he's still my family.

I can't let him die, and leave behind his family, friends, maybe even girlfriend, that are waiting for him to get back.

 _I'll help you get back Kirito. I promise._

Asuna POV

I still can't believe that Silica was stupid enough to even try that! She got scolded by her parents, and by all of us in Alfheim Online.

She kept apologizing and we eventually forgave her.

Now, Kirito only has about a week before he dies.

I hope someone over there is helping him.

"Hey guys. When do you think Kirito will be back?" I ask

"In a few day, tops," Sinon replies.

"Yeah, daddy can't leave us here alone," Yui reassures me.

I laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm worrying too much, aren't I?"

"That's okay, it's only cause you're his girlfriend," Suguha smiles.

 _I keep forgetting she also liked him at one point._

"Hey guys. Did you finish that project?" Sinon asks.

"Hm, which one?" I ask.

"The math project," Sinon explains.

"Oh yeah. I finished," I say.

"Wasn't that due like last week?" Suguha asks.

"Eek! It was?!" Sinon exclaims.

"Yeah." I say. "Why?"

"I didn't finish it yet!" Sinon exclaims.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah," Sinon says, worry written all over her face.

"I can help you," I suggest. "What part are you at?"

"I've barely started!" Sinon exclaims.

"What!?" I almost shriek.

 _Looks like this is going to take a while._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry my chapters are really short, but I'm just dragging this story out, and I'll find a way to keep it going. I'm not sure how, but I'll try, otherwise I won't be able to continue this story. Also I'm going to write more chapters this weekend, because I don't have any homework, so I'll prepare a few for the future. Just in case :). I might even update later this week. Anyways, see you all next week. Bye!**


	28. Goodbye

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry all my chapters are really short, but I'm trying to drag out this story as much as I can, while also making the chapters long. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Kirito POV

I can't believe it! I might be able to go home today!

I sit in the room that Levy and Freed lead me to.

I sit there for about 10 minutes, before Levy comes in with the nervegear.

"Before we hook you up," Levy begins. "Everyone from Fairy Tail wants to say something to you, so they're going to come in one at a time, once that's done I'm going to explain exactly how the nervegear works, and then we'll hook you up."

Levy leaves and begins sending people in.

First comes Erza.

"Kirito," she says. "I'm… I'm going to miss you. You've become a big part of this guild, even though you've only been here for about a month. I think I speak for the whole guild when I say we really will miss you."

Erza starts tearing up.

"Erza," I start. "I promise I'll come back to visit. I'll come as often as I can, but I have a family back there too. I don't want them to worry. And by the way, I'll miss you all too."

Erza starts walking towards me, and sits down next to me.

After a moment of silence, she leans me, and hugs me.

Although this shocks me, after a while, I hug her back.

"Goodbye, Kirito," Is all she says before she leaves.

 _Goodbye, Erza._

Natsu comes in next.

"Yo, Kirito," He says, arms crossed behind his head. "I'm not gonna lie. I hated you when you first came to this guild. I thought that you would try to steal Erza away from us. As it turns out though, you're a really great guy. I'm glad we met you."

Natsu smiles, and I smile back.

He leaves and then Gray comes in.

"So, I'm not sure what I want to say, but I'll give it my best shot," Gray says. "You were a great friend, and awesome to have as family. As much as I want you to stay, you have a family back there, so we can't keep you forever. Erza will be heartbroken, but it's better if you're back home, rather than dead."

"I'll miss you all too," I say. "Can you carry on a message for me? For Erza."

"Sure," Gray says

I whisper it, and Gray nods.

"Anyways, I'll see you again someday," I say.

Gray smiles and leaves.

Lucy comes in and takes a deep breath.

"Kirito, I'm really going to miss you. Although we haven't really talked, you seemed like a great guy to me. I hope you can come back and visit us one day. I'm really going to miss you," Lucy tries to smile, but I can the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll try to come back. Maybe I'll be trapped here again," I smile.

Lucy laughs, and I feel a little better.

She leaves and then Wendy comes in.

"Kirito-san," Wendy says. "I hope you can come visit us again. You are really strong, and I hope you have a safe journey home."

I'm really sure how to respond, but luckily I don't have the chance to. Wendy leaves, not knowing what to say.

A lot of other mages come in and say things, but I don't pay attention.

The master comes in, and I assume he's the last one. "Kirito, you have been an amazing student, and mage. You excelled more than I expected you would, and if you got the chance to stay, I could have had you added to the S-class exams. I really hate to see you go, but I know that you'll die if you stay here any longer. I'm going to miss you more than any of the other mages will."

The master smiles and leaves.

The door opens again, but instead of Levy, the first master comes in.

"Kirito, I will miss you. I have watched your progress, and you have an amazing talent. As much as I hate to see you go, I must say goodbye. I must say this first. Your comrades here at Fairy Tail will never leave you. If ever you are alone, remember us and the memories we made together. We can't do everything alone, so please, remember us, and remember your real family. Goodbye, Kirito," The first master says.

She leaves and Levy comes in.

"Before I explain how the Nervegear works, I have a few things to say too. First off, it was fun having you in our guild. You brought joy and happiness to us. We want you to stay, but that won't happen. We'll see you again one day though. Even if we have to come to your world," Levy says. "Anyways, onto the nervegear. I think I explained a lot of it yesterday, but I left out one thing. This nervegear will transport you out of this dimension after about a day. So you'll have to walk around with a form that's not solid when you get back."

She places the nervegear next to me. I put it on, and lie down.

I look at my Fairy Tail mark, but it's starting to disappear.

 _I'll miss you all. I'll remember you always, so please don't forget about me. I guess this is it. Goodbye, everyone._

That's when everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I guess we are approaching the end of this story. I don't want to end it, but I don't know how to continue it. I'm sorry. This was also my first story, so it's kind of special for me. Anyways, I'll see you all next time.**


	29. Reunions

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! OMG, I found a way to continue the series. I'm so excited! This will probably go for a while, but I'm not sure how long I can drag it out. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Kirito POV

I open my eyes, and I'm back in my hospital bed.

I see Asuna, Suguha, Sinon, Silica, Lizbeth, and Klein are there.

Asuna suffocates me in a hug, and starts crying.

"Kirito…. I thought I'd never… See you again…" Asuna says, in between sobs.

Everyone bursts out in tears.

"Hey, I'm back now," I say, and hold Asuna while she cries.

She moves back, as the attendants start taking off the cords.

I sit up and get out of bed, unsure of how my legs will hold my weight.

I stand up, and find my legs well and strong.

Asuna helps me walk, even though I'm fine, and we all get into her car.

I sit in the front, and the others sit down in the back.

We drive in silence until we get to my house.

Suguha and I get off, thank Asuna, and go inside.

I knock on the door, and my when the door opens, my aunt crushes me in a hug.

"Kirito, you're back!" She exclaims, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I am," I smile, and hug her.

She lets go, and leads me inside.

The table is set and there are baskets of food sitting there.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A few of your friends came a dropped off fruit baskets," She answers.

"I see," I reply.

I take an apple, and go to my room.

I sit on my bed, and look at the apple.

 _Didn't Levy and Freed say that I wouldn't substantial? If I'm not substantial, how did they hug me?_

I guess they made an error.

 _I'm home._ I think to myself. _Why do I feel so empty?_

I remember all the memories I had with Fairy Tail and the jobs we did.

Everything was fine then, and I wanted to get home then too. So why do I feel so empty now?

 _Maybe I want to go back._ A voice in the back of my head says.

Do I? After all the trouble everyone went through to get me here, I want to go back.

Images of the mages flash in my mind.

 _Natsu_

 _Gray_

 _Lucy_

 _Master Mavis_

 _Master Makarov_

 _Laxus_

 _Freed_

 _Levy_

 _Wendy_

 _Bickslow_

 _Evergreen_

 _Elfman_

 _Mirajane_

 _Lisanna_

 _Erza_

Everyone…. I miss you all.

Erza POV

I can't believe Kirito is gone.

I miss him. The jobs we did, and memories we had.

I didn't have a crush on him or anything. My heart belongs to Jellal. But still, he gave me memories that I didn't think would make me sad.

He was like the annoying little brother I never had.

 _I miss him…._

Later at the guild, Gray confronts me.

"Erza, Kirito had something he wanted me to tell you," Gray says.

"Yeah what is it?" I ask, my heart heavy.

"He said that he wanted you to know that he was happy he knew you, and that he thought of you as a sister," Gray says.

 _That's it?_

"Oh, I see," I smile.

 _I don't see why he couldn't have said that to me before._

Gray walks off, and starts a fight with Natsu.

I sit down in one of the booths, and Wendy sits down with me.

"Erza-san, are you okay?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smile.

"You seem sad," Wendy says, looking concerned. "Is it because of Kirito?"

"Kinda," I say, slouching. "I miss him."

"It's okay, we all miss him," Wendy says. "He's better now, he could have died if he stayed."

"I know, it's just…" I sigh, putting my face in my hands. "It's hard to explain."

"It's okay, I'll give you time," Wendy says, and we sit there in silence for a bit.

Wendy leaves, and I sit there a while longer.

 _I miss you…. Kirito._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry, it's really short, but I'm trying to drag out this story. I'm sorry, this story is really bad, by the way. I mean, the chapters are really short, and then on top of that, my spelling and grammar. Sorry. Anyways, see you all next week. Bye!.**


	30. Going Back

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! These chapters are progressively getting shorter, and I'm sorry about that. With that being said, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Kirito POV

Even though I'm back home now, I feel like something's missing. I feel empty inside, like there's a part of me that's missing.

I really want to go back and see them all again.

I have a meeting with Kikuoka, to discuss what I found in Fiore, and how they can improve the nervegear.

I change into nice clothes, and go out to his office.

As I wait in the elevator, I think about what's going to happen.

What if he doesn't recreate the nervegear and I can't go back. What if I do go back, get stuck again, but this time I have no way of getting back.

All these thoughts fill my head as I approach his office.

My hand hovers over the handle of the door, wondering what Kikuoka will say. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Kikuoka looks up from behind his desk and smiles.

"Hello Kazuto!" He smiles. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah," I shrug.

"So, let's start with what happened in the beginning," Kikuoka pried. "Where were you? What happened?"

 _I don't know why he needs to know that, but okay._ I think to myself

I think back to my first day in Fiore.

I don't remember exactly where I was, but I remember when I first arrived.

"I was in a cave, and it was dark," I say, everything coming back to me. "I heard a the sound of something hard hitting the ground. I walked around, and saw a girl with red hair collapsed on the floor surrounded by a bunch of weird looking creature."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Kikuoka asks.

I explain what they look like and continue telling him what happened.

I remember Erza telling me about everyone's past and how they felt.

I can see them all again, and I feel sad again.

I finish explaining what happened while I was over there and then Kikuoka dismisses me.

I go home, and lie down in my bed.

 _What happens now? My job is done, so now what?_

I look outside, and it seems it gotten pretty late, considering I was at Kikuoka's for at least 2 hours.

It's only 9, but it's really dark outside.

I decide to turn in for the night and hope for no dreams.

Asuna POV

Kirito doesn't seem the same ever since he got back from that other dimension.

He doesn't seem as happy anymore and he doesn't smile as much as he did before.

I wonder if he'll ever be the same

Kirito POV

When I wake up the next morning, I'm greeted by the smiling faces of Levy and Freed.

"Hello!" Levy exclaims.

"AH!" I yell, startled.

"That's a nice way to great friends," Freed grumbles.

Once I get over my confusion, I sit up straight.

"Sorry, I was just confused. How are you guys here?" I ask, looking at their bodies. Looking closer, I can see that they aren't solid. They're holograms.

"Well, it's a longer story, but we need your help," Levy says.

"I see," I reply. "With what."

"There's been an enemy attack and we need all the help we can get," Freed says.

"But I have no way of getting back to your world," I reply.

"We know, so we have the blueprints for our nervegear. I assumed it worked because you're here, so I thought I'd bring it with me." Levy says.

I take a look at the blueprints.

"You can take it," Freed says, noticing that I was only reading.

"Is it solid?" I ask.

"Yeah, it is," Levy says, holding it out.

I take it and skim the basic parts needed.

"Please, try and come as quickly as possible, and bring your friends with you," Levy says. "We could use a few helping hands."

"Okay, I will," I say.

"See you soon!" Levy says, before starting to fade.

"Yes, we will see you soon," Freed agrees.

 _I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to go back to Fairy Tail. But I wonder if I'll still have my guildmark._

 _I'll be there soon, so wait for me!_

 _Everyone!_

 _Erza..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! By the way, I had to address a few guest comments by someone. This person left 3 comments, one on each of the first three chapters.**

 **These three comments said, and I quote "Bad chapter m8" "Very little effort m8" and "Gonna stop reading this because it's boring m8"**

 **I personally don't care what you think about my story, but I'm having trouble writing these chapters now because my parents continually yell at me for no reason, and I do try my hardest to update, but fate is wreaking havoc on my life. I'm really sorry to all the others who have to put up with my short chapters and late uploads. Thanks for not commenting anything bad about it, though.**

 **One other thing, too. There is a person named 'Guardian of Light Lightus' who has been commenting "great chapter m8" on all of my chapters, and I would like to personally thank them.**

 **If you're reading this, then thank you for putting up with my story, and I absolutely feel like you are one of the reasons I tried my best to continue this story, and make the chapters as long as I can. Thank you for supporting me, and I hope I can improve this story in the future.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support, and I'll see you all next week! Bye!**


	31. A way to get back

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I'm sorry it was really short, and I couldn't update on Sunday. I was out of town, and I didn't have internet. I've also been so busy with school and stuff, but now that that's out of the way, I might be able update on time. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Kirito POV

 _What do I do? Maybe I could give the blueprints to Kikuoka, and he could remake it._ I think to myself, trying not to panic.

 _I have no way to get back to them, so I can't talk to them either._

 _I have no other ideas, so I guess to Kikuokas it is._

I get dressed and leave my house, on my bike.

When I get to the office, I immediately go to the elevators, completely passing the front desk.

I wait in front of the doors, my foot tapping against the ground in short quick movements.

 _Hurry up!_ I think to myself.

When the elevator finally comes down, I bolt in, press the floor number and jab the button to close the door with my thumb.

I hurry into his office and slam the door open, not caring about the noise.

"Kirito!" Kikuoka exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to help me build nervegear," I say, slapping the blueprints on the table.

"I see," Kikuoka says, picking up the blueprints. His brow creases, and he puts the blueprints back down.

"What is it?" I ask, after seeing him burying his face in his hands.

"How urgently do you need this?" Kikuoka asks.

"I don't know. In like 3 or 4 days at the most," I say.

"This will take us at least a week," Kikuoka says.

"What?!" I exclaim. "I don't have that kind of time."

"We don't have the materials needed," Kikuoka says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I'm really confused now. _What materials could he have needed that he couldn't find here._

"I mean, that these instructions are too complex and the items required, we may not have," Kikuoka explains.

"Like what?" I ask.

Kikuoka shows me the blueprints, and for the first time, I can see that this may not be as easy as it looks.

Erza POV

I can't believe Kirito might be coming back!

I missed him so much.

But now that I'm getting my wish, I feel empty.

"Levy, Freed, by any chance, can you guys connect me to Kirito?" I ask.

"We might be able to, for a few seconds," Levy says. "Why?"

"I need to ask him something," I reply. "It's urgent."

"We're in the middle of war, I don't think there's anything that could be more urgent," Freed grumbled, but he connected me.

There was a ripple in the air, and then I saw Kirito, in some sort of building.

"AH!" Kirito yelled, stumbling to backwards.

"Nice to see you again," I smile.

"You guys need to stop doing that," Kirito says, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, but I had to see you," I apologized.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"How long do you think it'll take you to get here, with your friends?" I asked.

"About a week," Kirito said, shrugging.

 _The guild is about to fall and he shrugs!?_ That's what I want to say, but instead I say "Why?"

Kirito considers this and replies "Because we don't have the materials needed, and we need time to get them. Oh by the way, how do you do this inter-dimensional video stuff or whatever?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure. I'll ask Levy and Freed and I'll get back to you about it later today," I answered. "And what materials do you need?"

Kirito started listing items, half of which I didn't recognize, but I agreed to talk to Levy and Freed about it.

"Okay, then, I'll get back to you later with the materials and the inter-dimensional contact," I say. "See you later!"

I left before he could say anything, or more like the line cut and he couldn't say anything.

Levy and Freed had left, and gone back to the guild, so I decided to head back too.

I talked to them about the materials needed, and about the contacting, and they said they'd get it all the materials by tomorrow, and how to make the video thing.

 _That's one weight off my shoulders._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked that chapter, and I owe you all another chapter, so I'll try to update later this week. Anyways, I'll see you all next week. Bye!**


	32. Raven tail

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, which I uploaded over a freaking month ago! So I'm not really sure what I'm doing with the story at this point, so I'm just kinda going with the flow. When I remake it, I'll try to add more detail, but for now this'll have to do. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Erza POV

The war has started.

I met Kirito earlier with the items and the inter dimensional communication method.

We're up against Raven Tail, and they've just waged war. They'll attack if we don't give them the guild, but that's never going to happen.

They are going to attack us soon, I hope Kirito hurries.

I wonder when he'll show up, but I hope he comes soon. I miss him.

Kirito POV

 _Finally! I have the items, we can make the nervegear now!_

I rush into Kikuoka's office, not caring if he's in a meeting. He sits behind his desk and I dump the items on his desk, surprising him.

"What's this?" Kikuoka asks, unsure he wants to open the bag and see.

"Those are the items we need to make the nervegear," I say, smiling.

Kikuoka warily opens the bag and takes out the items one by one.

I see the smile grow on his face, as he inspects the items. "This is great," He laughs. "I'll get right on the nervegear now. Thank you for your help."

"When do you think you're going to be done?" I ask.

Kikuoka scratches his head, considering what I just said. "It depends on the amount of people we have helping us. The latest would be a week, but we have to do multiple don't we?"

"If possible yes," I reply. "Would it be okay if I could help?"

"Yeah, sure why not," Kikuoka smiles. "We need all the help we can get."

 _Fairy Tail, I'll be there soon!_

~ Three Days Later ~

Natsu POV

"I'm all fired up!" I yell, as I throw a punch at some guy that calls himself Obra.

Obra negates it, but I know I can win.

"You know you'll never win fighting like that," Obra says, dodging another punch. "My power is negation, so wasting your magic like this isn't smart."

"Oh, shut up!" I yell, attempting to kick him. "No one asked you!"

He ducks, and grabs my leg, distinguishing the fire.

"Dammit, stop doing that!" I yell, landing a blow below his stomach

Obra moves back quite a bit.

I look around the guild at the other fights.

Lucy and Gray are across the guild fighting some emo guy, Kurohebi.

They seem to be doing well, but Kurohebi hasn't missed a step yet.

It doesn't help that most of the guild is away on jobs, it's just my team, the master, Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba.

I see Erza fighting some guy with purple skin across the guild. Nullpudding.

I turn my attention back to my opponent, who has gotten up and is brushing himself off.

Obra approaches me, with the weird puppet thing on his shoulder.

"Dammit, just stay down!" I yell, lunging at him, with my hand on fire.

 _I don't remember him being this strong, though. All he had was that stupid puppet._

"How did you suddenly get so strong?" I ask, continuing to attack.

Obra smirks and then it hits me

 _What if they powered up somehow… What if they got Second Origin_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! It has been brought to my attention that Kirito should be able to use Sword Skills, by someone's review from who knows how long ago, and I completely forgot about that. I will try to somehow bring that into the story, but I'm not sure how. I'll figure something out. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	33. Kirito back again

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry this is late, I had a few friends over on the weekend so I couldn't write. This chapter is legit like two weeks overdue, sory about that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Kirito POV

 _I can't believe we finally finished the headgear!_ I think to myself, looking down at the five sets of NerveGear on the table.

I look over at Klein, Asuna, Suguha, and Silica.

"Time to go," I tell them, as we each pick up one of the helmets, and lie down on a bed.

I put the NerveGear on my head and close my eyes.

When I open them again, we're standing outside Fairy Tail.

"Come on, guys!" I yell, not bothering to wait for them, and rush through the doors, to find that there is only about six members inside, taking on the enemy.

 _That was unexpected._

The others join me, only to see the six members against the enemy.

"Did they need our help with people like this?" Asuna asks.

"They must be stronger than they look," I say. "Otherwise, fairy Tail could've handled this themselves."

"Maybe," Asuna shrugs.

I guess the enemy and Fairy Tail must've noticed us, because they all looked over at us.

"Kirito!" Erza yells, from across the guild, fighting some guy with purple skin. "You came!"

"Erza, did you guys really need our help with them?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, we thought that there would be more enemies, since they waged war," Erza smiles, apologetically.

I look around the guild to get a good look at the enemy.

Master is fighting some guy who has a beard, and an odd hair style. He fought with a sense of authority, giving off the sense that he was the guild master. He probably was anyways.

Lucy and Gray fight some guy who's surprising quite nimble on his feet. He has black eyeliner, which is weird considering he's a guy, and disheveled hair.

Meanwhile Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo fight some guy I've never seen before, or even heard of.

He wears a lab coat, and seems to be holding his own against the three mages. His hair is short, coloured light green and he wears glasses.

 _A new member?_

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Kirito, you and friends spread out and help us," Erza calls, blocking an attack from the purple guy.

"Got it," I said, turning around to face them. "Asuna, you and Silica go help Erza, the girl with the red hair in the back that I was just talking to."

They both nod and rush off to help her.

"Suguha, you go help the blonde and the guy with the dark hair over there," I say, pointing over to Lucy and Gray.

"Okay, let's do this," Suguha says, turning around and running to them.

"Klein, we need to go help Natsu, the guy with the salmon hair," I said, rushing over to him, Klein in tow.

"Wait, what do I do?" Klein asks. "I don't know magic."

"Just fight with your swords, use your sword skills or something," I say, summoning two swords.

I come up from behind whoever Natsu's fighting and bring down my swords on him.

He's surprisingly quick, and dodges before my swords make contact.

 _He's fast._

'Glad you could make it!" Natsu yells over from where he is.

"Yeah," I replied. 'But what's up with this guy, there's no way he could've seen through my attack."

Natsu shrugs and goes back to fighting the guy.

"He must have second origin or something, because last I checked he wasn't this strong," Natsu says, punching the guy in the gut.

 _So that's why they attacked with four members. But something's up with the guy that Macao and the others are fighting._

Klein jumps in from behind the guy and brings the hilt of his sword down on his head.

The guy sinks to his knees, but recovers quickly.

He jumps behind Natsu, and Natsu turns 180 degrees and kicks his arm, making him stumble a little.

He places a palm on his head, and puts another on his arm.

He gets up, and it seems as though his magic powers been replenished.

 _There's no way he should've been able to recover that quickly from an attack like that. What's going on?_

* * *

 **I wonder how this is gonna end, wink wink. Yeah, like I said earlier sorry about the late update. Sorry for the short chapter, too. You'd think that since it's summer, I'd be able to update quicker and make the chapters longer, but it's the opposite. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	34. Until we meet again

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! Sorry it took me like over 2 months to update! My chapters are so short and late all the time. I wanna fix up the other chapters too, and make them at least 2k each, but that's taking a while. Sorry again! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Natsu POV

 _At least Kirito showed up with others to help us. I was starting to get worried._

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yell, trying to punch Obra.

I hit his stomach, and he flies backward into Kirito, who skims his arm with his sword, making his bleed a little.

Obra holds his arm, and seems to be trying to heal it, when one of Kirito's friends cuts across his leg, immobilizing him.

He can't seem to move very well. I yell "Fire Dragon's claw!" and kick his head, knocking him out.

"Gramps, we've dealt with Obra or whatever his name is!" I yell over to master.

"Good job!" Gramps yells back, with Ivan trapped under his enormous foot.

I turn back to Obra, who's been tied up by Kirito.

"Klein," Kirito says, signalling to his friend. "Can you keep an eye on him?"

The guy, Klein, nods, drawing his sword and standing behind Obra.

I looks around and seems that everyone has already finished up with their battles.

We bring everyone together and tie them in the middle.

"I don't think that was as bad as Erza described," Kirito chuckles. "I mean it seemed bad in the beginning, but it wasn't that bad."

Everyone turns to look at Erza. "Just how bad did you tell him it was?" Lucy asks.

Erza scratches her head, and laughs. "I may have over exaggerated a tiny bit."

"I could've taken on Obra myself, just so you know," I say to Kirito.

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you said glad you could make it to me," Kirito says sarcastically.

"Will you guys give it a break?" Gray says. "Why don't you introduce us to your friends, Kirito?"

"Oh yeah sure," Kirito says. He points at the girl with blue hair standing on his right. "This is-"

"I'm Asuna," The girl interrupts.

"Or you guys can introduce yourselves," Kirito mutters.

Asuna ignores him. "Hi! I'm Kirito's girlfriend, it's nice to meet you." Asuna smiles.

"I'm Klein," says the guy with the blonde hair.

"I'm Kirito's cousin, Suguha," The girl with the long blonde pony says.

"I'm Kirito's friend, Silica," The girls with two pony tails and red ribbons in her hair says.

"Nice to meet you all!" Erza exclaims. "Now I guess it's our turn. I'm Erza."

"I'm Natsu," I say. "I'm the strongest mage here!" I exclaim, pumping my fists.

"You wish," Gray mutters. "I'm Gray."

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm the master, Makarov," Gramps says.

"I'm Romeo."

"I'm Romeo's father, Macao,"

"And I'm Wakaba,"

"There was a lot of us, but they all left on missions, so we were the only ones left in the guild," Gramps explains.

"I see," Kirito says.

"So are you guys going to go back to your world?" Erza asks.

"Yeah, we need to get back as soon as possible. I told my aunt that I wouldn't be too long," Kirito says apologetically. "I think we can stay for a few more minutes though."

Erza immediately jumps over to Asuna. "Does Kirito do anything weird to you?" Erza whispers to Asuna.

"Hey!" Kirito exclaims.

Asuna laughs. "Nope, he's really kind."

"That's nice," Erza says, smiling as everyone else bursts into their own conversations.

I sit down on one of the only remaining benches.

Gray sits down next to me. "That was fun wasn't it?"

"What?" I ask. "The fight or Kirito's return."

Gray shrugs. "Both, I guess."

"The fight seemed strange. Like Raven Tail seemed to go down a little too easily," I say.

"I thought so too, but for now let's enjoy this moment," Gray says. "We might not see Kirito and the others for a while either."

"For once, I agree," I say.

* * *

 **Well this chapter was probably my worst so far. Forgive me. I'm in a rush so I can fix the other chapters as well. I think this'll be the last chapter, but I'm gonna keep this listed as ongoing, just while I fix up the other chapters. I might also add a prologue where everyone gets together and it's just a day out. But for now, bye guys!**


End file.
